Volturi Twist
by LeValken
Summary: Victoria is at it again with the newborn army headed right for the Cullens. Will help from someone they thought dead keep them alive, or will they be overcome. Isabella/Heidi, Kate/Selena
1. Chapter 1

"please-please I'll tell you anything you want to know! Just make it stop!" glancing down at the sniveling vampire I raise a brow as he continues to beg for his life. "release him Jane, I wish to hear what he has to say."

"Th-thank you-I-"

"ENOUGH! The vampires, who is creating them and why!?"

"I don't know-wait!" I hold up a hand to stop Jane's next attack, "continue"

"I don't know her name but I know what she's after. A coven of vampires ion America, all I know is she wants revenge on them so she's making an army of newborns to attack them."

 **20 hours later**

I stood before Aro as he read the events prior right out of Jane's head. I tried my hardest to keep my annoyance at his worried glances my way to a minimum. "Ahh I see, thank you Jane dear. Isabella?"

"yes Uncle?"

"your thoughts"

"only a theory as of now."

"still I wish to hear it." letting out a defeated sigh I knew he wasn't going to let it go "well as you all know that while I was human, I dated the vampire Edward Cullen." I had to hold in my smirk as Jane let out a little hiss at the name. Actually most in the throne room growled a little. "one day I went with him to watch the Cullen's play baseball when three nomads showed up. Long story short, one named James decided to hunt me. The Cullen's killed him. I believe its Victoria creating this army as she was his mate. She was after me for months until they left and bit me. She probably thinks I'm dead or unattainable, so she's going after the Cullen's."

"I see, seems very likely its her then. And I know how you feel about the Cullen's, believe me we all share such feelings. But Carlisle is still a dear old friend of mine, we cannot allow her to succeed."

"I understand uncle."

"you may all go while I speak with Marcus and Caius."

I lay on my useless bed wishing my family was here as the Kings spoke about what to do with this army. "Come in" I spoke before they had a chance to knock. Jane and Heidi walked in both wearing the same worried expressions. I felt the bed dip where Jane took a seat next to me as Heidi straddled my hips crossing her arms over her large chest. "Izz-"

"I'm fine" I interrupt trying my best to send her a smile, it didn't work. Sighing I sit up to face her wrapping my arms around her waist. "you two worry to much, really I'm going to be fine." Placing a small kiss to her lips to make my point. "I hope the Cullen's are sent for, I would love to see Jane put his ass on the floor." I laugh as Jane sends me her smirk evil as hell. The one people would see right before they were writhing on the floor in immense pain. "wither way my love we will stand by you through t all. Maybe we should call-"

"No. I will not interrupt their mission over something like this. They will be here when they can." I was interrupted by a knock "yes?"

"The Kings will see you now."

We walked silently toward the giant wood door that led to the throne room, it opened as soon as we were within feet of it. The three Vampire Kings sat upon their thrones, only Aro rising as we enter. "you've come to a decision uncle?"

"we have. Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri are to go to the Cullen's. Warn them of the immediate threat, and offer our hospitality." I could tell immediately Heidi was worried, worried she would lose me to him though she would never voice it. Jane was partly pissed at having to deal with them, partly excited to see their faces when they saw me. "yes master" echoed though the room.

Alice POV

 _Oh Shit_ was my only thought as I came out of the vision. "what's wrong Alice?" my husband asked. "the Volturi." That was all it took before the living room was full of Vampires. "What about the Volturi Alice?" Tanya asked. Her and her sisters were down visiting us, and they are not to fond of the Volturi, I don't blame them, their mother was killed by them. "they're coming, some of the guards, I can't tell why."

"when darlin?"

"tomorrow, I- I'm not sure but I don't think its fight."

Jane POV

 _Ugh I just don't understand these vampires._ I complained to myself as I trudged through the wet forest hood drawn high to block the rain as my boots practically sunk with every step. _What did they find so great about this place? Continually going to school. Ridiculous._ We were coming close to the Cullen manor later than anticipated as we had to take a longer route to avoid the wolves Izz warned us of. _Izz. I hope she is ok with this. Her emotionless form was starting to worry us, especially Heidi, it's a lot like when she first joined us._ Thank god she put a slight shield on our minds as we came to the clearing. There in front of us were 10 golden eyed vampires, looks like they had the Denali's visiting. Carlisle stepped forward as I removed my hood, "Jane to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Aro has a message and an offer for your, _family_ " I reply emotionlessly as Edward tried to dig deeper only to fail by the scowl. "we have been sent countless times to deal with newborns from Seattle to Michigan. We have finally found the cause of the activity. Apparently an old run in of yours, Victoria is not pleased with your family." A collective hiss escaped them as soon as the name left my lips. "An army is being created and you and your family Carlisle, are the targets. The Volturi offer assistance but can only grant so while you are in the safety of the castle. If you chose to deny our assistance, all we ask is that you stay out of the Volturi's way in neutralizing the threat." I finished. "May I discuss this with my family?" I quickly nod and wave them to the house as we head to the forest.

Part of me was furious they had accepted our help. I wanted them to fall to this army. But it was also a threat to our existence, so here we were stuck on a plane with the Cullen's and Denali's who had insisted on joining them. When we landed the limo was already waiting outside with Heidi standing stiffly in front of it face blank. As soon as we were all piled into the car ad headed for the castle I noticed Heidi's clenched fists as she ignored everyone. The 15 minute ride to the castles underground parking lot was silent and I can only imagine the thoughts going through Heidi's mind. "Demetri and Felix will place your things in your rooms, the Kings await us." It was great watching just about everyone we passed growl at the confused Cullen's. The doors swung open as we reached them and I made sure to take in all of their faces as their wide eyes landed on Isabella. Gasps leave their dropped jaws as they stood frozen in shock.

Isabella POV

I had to try to maintain my emotionless mask as all jaws dropped when their eyes zeroed in on me.


	2. Chapter 2

**CH2**

Thankfully Aro didn't give them a chance to say anything, "Ahh the Cullen's have arrived, how are you dear friend?" Carlisle's eyes shot between Aro and myself as he stuttered a reply "we-uh-were-good Aro, thank you for-for having us."

"But of course dear old friend. Wouldn't want your family to fall to this army now would we?" Aro smiled sweetly as if part of him wanted exactly that. Dragging my eyes from their so called leader I took in the rest of the family, as well as the addition vampires. Edward was first of course, his bronze sex hair, his golden eyes slightly darkened, that stupid dazed smirk on his face as he gazed at me. I admit my lips twitched at the idiocy. Turning to the vampire I actually missed the most, Alice, and I was surprised to see tears in her dark eyes, and I mean dark as if she hadn't fed regularly in a while. She was leaning into a shocked Jasper as if he was holding her together. Off to the other side Emmett seemed to be doing the same as Rosalie leaned into him, she was much better at hiding her emotions though I saw the regret and pain in her eyes. Emmett looked like he wanted to flash across the room and envelope me in one of his hugs. Esme had her hand over her mouth as she tried to get ahold of her emotions and keep the sobs at bay. And next to them stood three other blonde vampires who I could sense the power and age from. One was a strawberry blonde with long curls passing her shoulders and stood maybe slightly shorter than Rosalie. She stood before the other two which made me guess leader. Though she was in front of them one of the others with dirty blonde hair in a braid clung to her arm slightly, though I knew she could hold her own. Slightly behind them stood a taller vampire with platinum hair straight down her back, I could sense a gift from her through my shield, and she held herself like a warrior. I was brought out of my musing by the quiet "Bella" and looked back towards Edward. I didn't bother replying though as Caius beat me to it, "we are her to discuss business Cullen if she wishes to speak to you it will be done after." He turned back to the matter at hand as Aro continued to speak, "Jane has spoken to you I assume?"

"yes, she has stated that a vampire, Victoria is creating an army to, well to kill us."

"indeed it would seem so. You do remember this woman yes?" Carlisle looked to me for a split second before looking back "yes, we had killed her mate."

"why?"

"he-he was after my sons mate-" growls filled the room at the word as I shook my head in disgust. Caius spoke up as soon as it quieted "you mean someone your boy mistook as his mate."

"No she is my-" his words were cut off as Heidi closed her hand around his throat. "The Kings did not give you permission to speak." She hissed out and by damned if it wasn't so hot. She practically tossed his scowling ass to the side when she got her point across. Aro cleared his throat "so you killed one mate without thinking of the second?"

"we didn't think she-"

"a mate without a mate is nothing." We all turned as Marcus stood from his chair his solemn voice booming out. "did you think she would simply forgive and forget the death of her everything?" he shook his head in disgust, showing more emotion than most have ever seen from the ancient, "Isabella is unattainable, so it would seem this vampire will settle for your lives instead. You have been offered and accepted our sanctuary. The Volturi will deal with the threat and you will be able to return home. If you chose to return home before the threat is neutralized, stay out of our way." He sat back down now that he made his point. Aro spoke up once more trying to hide as smirk "Felix will show you to your rooms, after your belongings are situated you may roam as you please. Dismissed." As soon as the last word was out of his mouth I flashed out of the room, Jane and Heidi not far behind. I entered my room tossing my cloak on the couch before reaching for a blood bag. I downed it quickly before Heidi spun me around to face them "love-"

"I'm fine."

"No, you aren't. Your angry and hurt and your feeling everything you felt back then all over again. And your shutting down." I shook my head well aware she was right. "Bella you know she's right. Seeing them again has to be hard."

"It isn't seeing them again!" I nearly shouted out before taking a breath, "it's, it's- did you see them! They looked horrible! They mourned me, they did this and they think they have a right to mourn me!"

"Jane, give us some time please." I vaguely heard Jane agree and flash out the door through the ringing in my ears and my blurry eyes. "they did this" I murmured more to myself then anything as I collapsed onto the floor. She took me into her arms and rocked me murmuring soothing things in my ear, just as she did to the human me all those years ago. "I've got you my love."

I don't know how long we sat there curled up on the floor but it felt like ages. When I was finally able to control the sobs I murmured a small "thank you".

"you never have to thank me for being here for you." I leaned up and pressed a kiss to her lips, it started out slow and gentle but quickly turned heated in seconds as her tongue passed my lips. It swirled with mine as she started tugging at my clothes. She must have got fed up as the next thing I heard was fabric ripping as she flashed us to the bed where she threw me down. She pulled her own clothes off quickly before pouncing. She didn't say it, but she didn't have to as she spent the next 6 hours making sure there would be no doubt that I was hers. I was completely covered in her scent as she once again buried her head between my legs. "Fuck Heidi, babe don't stop." My hand tangled in her hair as I pulled her closer and once again the orgasm rocked through me. "fuck woman." She chuckled against me as she crawled up my body leaving a trail of kisses until she reached my lips. "Mmm. I love you."

"I love you to Heidi."

We took turns showering knowing if we went in there together we wouldn't leave my room for another 24 hours. I threw on some tight jeans and a tank-top before throwing my cloak on over it. Heidi opted for a seriously short skirt and tight button up that showed more than I wanted anyone seeing, "really?"

"what?" I shook my head "nothing." She sent me a knowing smirk, "let's be honest, it has less to do with your concern over people ogling me and more on you will have a hard time focusing." Had I still been human my face would be as red as a tomato. "shut up." Her laughter followed me as I left my room nearly running right into the wall outside my door, and by wall I mean Vampire. "Father" I murmured gaining my balance as Heidi walked up behind me "King Marcus, is everything ok?"

"Of course, I simply wished to see how my daughter was faring."

"I'm fine father."

"are you child?" I let out a sigh, "I will be. It is simply a lot to take in is all."

"Of course, say the word and I will toss them to this army." I couldn't help but smile at that. "I know father, I will keep that in mind. We were just headed to Caius and Athenodora's to see Damon, Aidan and Ayana, come with us?"

"But of course." We waked the hallways silently tensing around every corner with thoughts they were around the next until we reached the door we wanted. I knocked before entering what had been turned into a library. Caius sat on one of the many chairs, a smiling babbling little 3 year old on his lap and a smile no one outside our circle would see in his face as he read something about dragons to him. He looked up as we entered, "Ahh Isabella, Heidi and Marcus, I was wondering when you would make an appearance."

"sorry uncle I needed to-think for a while." I stumbled out well aware they caught the smirk on Heidi's face, "of course." I looked down just in time to see the boys twin sister tumbled into my legs before Athenodora was able to catch her, sweeping her into my arms "are you giving your grandparents trouble?"

"cha!" she laughed with us as we couldn't help it. "where your big brother huh?"

"here." I turned as he walked through the opposite door, a bag of chips in his hands. The five year old walked up to us for a hug "hey auntie."

"hey buddy, what you up to?"

"nothing, I was on the phone with mom."

"oh, do you know when she's coming back?"

"no but she said soon." He shrugged it off before heading back to his own book but I know he missed her. Athenodora joined him, these do really did enjoy doting over their grandkids.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We spent the next couple of hours talking with Caius about the plans to deal with Victoria and her newborns. If they kept up like this they were going to expose us, but something told me she just didn't care. Why should she? Her mates dead, I can't say I would do any different had it been Heidi. Ok so yah, part of me felt bad for her, but rules are rules and she's breaking like 10 of them. "what we need to do is find out where their largest group is and she is most likely there with them."

"I'm not so sure Uncle."

"oh?"

"just, something Edward had mentioned back then." I paused as the room growled lowly. "she has a gift, kind of like-self preservation. If she senses danger she disappears."

"well-shit." I let out a little laugh as the word left his lips. "we can always pick off her smaller groups of newborns at once, send in a few different teams, maybe I go and tempt her out."

"we could use the Cullen's as bait?" Heidi threw out. I rolled my eyes at my mate but Marcus spoke up "she may actually have a point."

"…father?"

"she wants you dead. She can't have you so she's going for the Cullen's. Let's give them to her."

"Marcus?"

"a trap." My head shot over to the 6 year old who threw another chip into his mouth. "exactly Damon. We use them as bait, you can use your shield and maybe it will block her gift as well."

"…Ok but where? She has to know they aren't in Forks anymore and under our protection. She would never chance coming here."

"hmm no she wouldn't. But what about Alaska? That's where the Denali's have territory. And it's secluded enough."

"Alaska, hmmm it may just work. If they are even willing to help. The Volturi aren't really liked by the Denali's brother."

"I am aware Caius. That's where you come in Isabella." I could feel Heidi tense as much as I did. "you think that is a good idea father?"

"no child, I don't want you anywhere near them. But I see no other options. And you won't be alone."

"no she won't." Heidi stated firmly darting even the Kings to question her. "Ok, Ok. Heidi and Jane will come with me though."

"of course." I let out a sigh and rubbed my temple, pretty sure the first vampire to actually get headaches. "I need to eat something, we will be in the kitchen of you need anything."

"of course, you know where to find me shall you need anything."

"yes father." I kissed his cheek then placed on the twins foreheads. "can I come with you?" I nodded my head and held out my hand for Damon. We walked the halls in silence stuck in our own heads until we reached the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of juice and tossed it at the kid, he caught it easily before I grabbed a blood bag for me and Heidi plopping them into cups and in the microwave.

We talked quietly drinking the blood as he messed around on some game. And then she froze her eyes going to the door. "this is the Kitchen. We are aware of your…diet choice. The far fridge has the animal blood. The others contain human blood bags. Ahh Isabella, Heidi." Their guide bowed his head slightly at us as the Cullen's and Denali's filed in behind him all eyes going to us. Edwards face lit up in a smile as he pushed to the front either unaware or ignoring the slow growl working its way past Heidi's lips. He started making his way towards me until his wide eyes fell on the child freezing him to his place. Damon rose his eyes off of the game to meet the vampires eyes with a cold indifference his mother would be proud of. I had to hide my smile, "Damon come here please, I don't want you near him." He did as I said without question, Edwards eyes filling with hurt as he looked back to me. "Bella-"

"it's Isabella. Only friends and family call me Bella." He took another step as the others filled the room, the new blondes looking wary. "Bella, love-"

"are you daft boy! Was she not clear enough for your simple mind!" I placed a hand on Heidi's shoulder to calm her. "I'm actually glad your all here we need to talk."

"of course dear-" I interrupt Esme's what I'm assuming is an apology "Thank you Aron, you can continue their tour later."

"of course maam." He bowed once more before leaving. I pulled Damon onto my lap and gestured to the seats across from me. They all took their seats tentatively. "as you have been informed, Victoria is essentially creating a newborn army to take you guys out. And you have accepted the protection of the Volturi in dealing with this matter."

"why are you here Bella?" I rolled my eyes before forcing my red ones to meet his gold ones, and felt nothing. "why whatever do you mean Edward?" I asked sarcastically and I even felt Daman chuckle on my lap. "why weren't you in Forks." I rose a brow, "did you seriously not just hear me about Victoria? Should I have just stuck around waiting for her to finally get to me?"

"The wolves Bella-"

"are still great friends, turns out they don't so much hate vampires anymore, it was just you guys." I smirked. "Bella-"

"Back to business then. We want to use you guys as bait." Their eyes widened before Jasper spoke up "you want to tempt Victoria out?"

"yes I do."

"but her gift."

" I will be in the shadows, were hoping my shield will block her gift."

"its expanded since your turn?" I finally looked up and met Jaspers eyes, he was thankfully in his soldier mode. I sent him a smirk, "you could say that."

"Bella I don't want you anywhere near-"

"I don't particularly care what you want Edward. what do you say?" they all shared a look before Carlisle stepped up, "and if we refuse?" meeting his eyes "then we find another way" I state as if it was obvious, isn't it? "…where would this take place, surely she isn't dumb enough to take on the Volturi."

"no Rosalie she isn't, or she would have long before I was turned." I then turned my eyes to the three new blondes, "we were hoping to use Alaska." Their eyes widened before the one with straight hair stepped forward "and why should we help the Volturi?" Heidi beat me to the reply "your not, your helping those you call family" she gestured to the Cullen's. "Look you guys don't want to be here anymore then we want you here. I'd think you would want to do whatever it takes to settle this as fast as possible. But as I said, we will find another way." With that Damon hopped down as we got up. Downing the human blood in my cup I nearly smirk as eyes darken and make our way to the exit. "wait!" I turned to face the Denali leader with a raised brow, "can we have some time to think and discuss it?" I nodded my head and walked out ignoring Edwards calls of my name. I let my breath out as soon as I was down the hall and I noticed Heidi looked less tense the farther away we got. And that second of peace ended with "Bella!" I turned around to face Edward as he quickly made his way towards us. "what?"

"love I just-"

"don't call me that, you don't get to call me that." I stated simply as I looked at his family behind him down the hall. They were thankfully keeping their distance but that didn't matter with super hearing. "Bella what's going on? What happened? This isn't like you-"

"you don't know me Edward, don't assume that you know what is and isn't like me."

"But Bella-" Heidi finally had enough and stepped forward "listen and listen good boy, she isn't interested in hearing whatever it is you have to say. She doesn't care about what you have to say." I tensed when he sent a sneer towards her "mind your own business vampire whore-" a growl left my lips just as she snapped "my mate is my business!" she launched herself at him slamming him into the wall by his throat, his wide eyes not even catching her movement. His family flashed to us but didn't try anything more other then looking worried. I walked up to him as he struggled in her grip, "once Edward, I'm going to say this once. If you ever so much as think of calling my MATE anything outside of her name again I will kill you." I locked eyes so he knew I was serious. "I will make your family watch as I tear you limb from limb. I will make you watch as I turn every piece to ash before your eyes, and then finish with your head." She dropped him and he clutched at his throat, he looked to me, to Heidi, to his shocked family, to the bored looking child behind me before looking back to me. "what happened to you?" I felt the sneer take place on my face "I met you." With that we walked off thankfully without anymore interruptions. _God I was missing Selena._ I looked down as the tiny hand slid into mine, Damon sent up a small smile as if he read my mind. I know he misses her to. I made it to the library door just as my phone rang "speak of the devil" I murmured looking at the picture of the smirking woman on my phone, "hello."

" _ello love_ " I let out a laugh as the incredibly fake accent came through, "perhaps you should stick to old Egyptian."

" _you do not enjoy my accent Isabella?_ "

"I enjoy your real one sister."

"hmm _fair enough._ "

"not that it isn't great to hear your voice, but is there a reason you are calling?"

" _ahh so now I need a reason to speak to my sister, my feeling are so terribly hurt._ " I looked down as Damon let out a chuckle "shush you. Selena?"

" _aye aye. Twas a reason for my call. I need you to book me a flight home._ "

"your coming home!?" her dark chuckle reached me " _aye, but my card was declined. Something about travel notice or I don't know._ " I pulled my phone out "I'll book one right now. I take it your mission was a success then?"

" _aye. Twas quite simple actually. I will be glad to be home._ "

"good, we all miss you here."

" _really? Even Alec._ "

"…well most of us miss you." Her musical laugher floated through the line. I typed a few more buttons "alright your booked. But before I let you go I must warn you."

" _oh?_ " I took a deep breath as Heidi took my hand squeezing it lovingly. "The Cullen's are here." Everything stopped and I couldn't even hear her breathing until the sound of what could only be her cell phone turning to dust echoed in my ear before I heard nothing once more. The line dead.

"well…that went better than planned." I looked to Heidi with a brow raised "and how exactly did you see it going?"

"well, I imagined a lot more curse words." I sent my mate a grateful smile knowing full well what she was doing. I then looked back to Damon, "you hear that buddy? She'll be on the next flight back to Italy." A huge real smile lit his face for the first time in 2 weeks. "I'm going to go tell Papa and Nana." I smiled as he took off down the hall. Turning back to my mate "guess it's just you and me babe." She wound her arms around my shoulders "oh, whatever will we do?" sending her a savage grin I threw her over my shoulder delighted at her little squeal before I flashed back to our room.

We spent the next several hours covering each other in our scents once more. With a groan I pushed Heidi out from between my legs and rolled over to pick up the ringing phone, "hello?"

" _ahh Isabella good, I wasn't sure you would answer._ "

"of course uncle. Is everything ok?"

" _for the most part, it appears the Cullen's are fighting amongst their selves. And even the Denali's are getting annoyed by it. I was hoping you would speak to them? we need them to cooperate for the plan Caius told me about to work._ " I clenched my teeth as a worried Heid climbed up my body. "what exactly do you think me talking to them will do?"

" _settle them hopefully._ " With a barely audible sigh "yes uncle."

" _thank you Isabella, I know this is not what you want to do._ " He hung up just as I let my head fall back to the pillow. "love?"

"maybe I should talk to them without you." Was out of my mouth before I could think on the repercussions, her expression turned to pain and hurt filled her eyes before she flashed off of me picking up her clothes throwing them on half hazard like. "Heidi." She ignore me until I jumped up spinning her to face me, tears filled her eyes that would never fall. "Babe listen to me-"

"I get it you want to be alone with them, with HIM."

"no Heidi, I just don't want you anywhere near him. I would really kill him if he so much as insulted you again. And we need them to cooperate, I just think it would be less tense this way." She thought about it momentarily before "I don't want you near him."

"I know and I don't want to be near him, but I have to, at least for this."

"no, no you don't. why can't you just talk to one of the others." Taking a deep breath to argue my point I stop and really think about it. "…ok. I will figure something out and maybe talk to someone else first." She nodded her head still not pleased or able to look me in the face. Placing a finger under her chin I force her to meet my eyes "your not going to lose me." I whisper.

 **Rosalie POV**

God I was so over listening to this. All Edward was doing was bitching and moaning and whining, and of course Carlisle and Esme were there coddling him like the baby he was. I met Tanya's eyes across the room the same expression on her face was sure to be on mine as she rolled her eyes. Alice sat at the one desk against the wall with her head in her hands, I know she was trying to force a vision, I know she was trying to see the past of what went wrong, and I know she was blaming herself. Just as Jasper was as he rubbed soothing circles on her back pushing calming emotions into her. Emmett sat on the couch reading some comic book trying his best to ignore the voices that filled the room. Kate and Irina sat In the corner quietly talking, shooting looks their way occasionally. I sat on the couch inspecting my already perfect nails for any flaws that I already knew wouldn't be there. I was trying to ignore the child's whining but he made it so damn hard. My dear "brother" paced back and forth trying to think of ways to "fix" his Bella. I use that term loosely, I could barely tolerate the boy back then, now I was hoping Bella would follow through with her threat. He was no brother of mine, I would not mourn his death, he was a spoiled child who threw a fit the second things didn't seem to go his way, everyone else be damned. And Carlisle and Esme encouraged this! Treated him like some golden prodigy.

I was brought from my musings on Edwards death at the light knock on the door. Carlisle went to open it and in walked the same vampire who took our bags "Princess Isabella wishes to speak with you." _Princess?_ The room echoed my thoughts but the vampire never acknowledged it. Edward got that stupid smirk on his face as he stood straighter "great take me to her." he spoke as if he had the right to give a Volturi guard an order. He barely spared him a glance "not you. Her." all eyes fell on me "me? why?"

"the princess did not say, simply to bring you to her. And it's best not to keep her waiting." I met my husbands worried eyes before standing up "alright then lets get this over with."

"wait I am going with." Edward growled grabbing his useless jacket. "No, you aren't. I was under strict orders that you are not to come, and to use force if necessary." Edward scowled as I set him a smirk on my way out. I followed this vampire down the halls taking a few turns here and there, had I not been a vampire I would have been list after they first. "So what does Bella want with me?"

"the Princess did not say." Hmm princess, what does that mean exactly. And what does she want with me, we weren't exactly close back when she was human.

He finally stopped in front of a black door and knocked gently, I heard her quiet murmur to come in. I followed him intaking in my surroundings, we were in what had to be the living room as I saw another door that had a king sized bed visible in it. There were book shelves full of books that looked centuries old, pictures and painting lined the walls, some from her human life and the wolves and some that had been taken after she was turned. I furrowed my brow at the few children toys that littered the floor thinking back to that child in the kitchen with her. A huge TV took up most of another wall, a long leather couch sat I front of it, that's where she was, eyes on the TV flipping through the channels. She never took her eyes off of the TV "thank you Mark." The vampire bowed and quickly made his exit. Bella waved a hand at the lone chair for me to take a seat kind of facing her. She let out a small sigh before shutting the TV off and turning her attention to me. Her ruby red eyes were brighter then I had ever seen in her dull brown ones. She wore a simple tank top and sweats with her legs crossed. Her pale human skin had gotten even paler, I could see the diamond like shimmers under the light. I met her eyes well aware she was taking her own inventory of me, "you wanted to see me, Princess." Her lips twitched at my snarky comment. "I did yes."

"…why?" I pushed when she gave me no more. She hummed as her head tilted "I have heard of some…unrest, among your coven recently." I couldn't stop the snort "you mean Edwards bitching and moaning? Yah I'm sure all of Volturi had heard it."

"mmm. What is he…bitching and moaning about?" I rose a brow "really? What do you think?" I was surprised that brought a little laugh out of her. "why did you ask to speak to me?" I asked, she looked confused "I told you, I had heard of the-"

"no I mean why me?"

"ahh you mean why not Alice or Esme or…anyone else?" I nodded "A couple of reasons really. One is your probably the only Cullen who I don't hate with a passion. And two is you have no reason to lie to me, and even if you did, it's just not your style." I took that in for the moment, "why do you hate us Bella?" for a moment I saw pure rage filled her face before she shook it off "as I said I don't hate you Rosalie-"

"implying you hate the others, why? Were you truly so upset about your birthday party?"

"my birthday party? I never wanted a party, but I wasn't upset, it was an accident. I know Jasper didn't mean anything by it." this makes no sense "then why did you want us to leave?" she froze, her wide eyes so doe like, just like when she was human, for a moment I saw that old her. "I didn't want you to leave." She whispered so quietly and even I felt for the girl at the pain in her voice. And then it was gone, her eyes hard as stone "why did you say that?" I pursed my lips for a moment, "after Edward had dropped you off, he said, he said that you wanted us to stay away from you. That we terrified you, especially Jasper. He said you wanted us to leave." I finished making sure to keep my eyes on her still form, the only movement was her hands clenching at her sides, "I take it that's not what happened?" I asked. She let out a laugh that was anything but amused. "No Rosalie, that is not what happened." I waited for her to continue as she stared down at her hands, "your oh so wonderful brother took me out into the forest, a walk he said. He took me out to the middle of nowhere to break me."

"…what did he do Bella." She shrugged as if it was nothing "he told me I was nothing more than a toy to you guys, to him, to Alice. He told me I wasn't good enough, that I wasn't worth the trouble anymore, that I never was. That I was worth nothing." I clenched my teeth to keep the growl at bay as she continued "I asked why he was saying these things, why he was doing it, that he was wrong. That was stupid of me. did you know your brother has quite the temper?" _I did. But he wouldn't have-would he?_ "what did he do Bella?" a small sad smile lifted her lips, "he proved me wrong, he proved himself and all of his words right. As I said, he broke me. Had Sam not found me, I would be dead."

"Sam?"

"he is the Quileute packs Alpha. He found me on the forest floor, he rushed me to the emergency when all I wanted was for him to let me die."

"Bella…" I didn't know what to say, but I had to know what he did, if he did what I thought- "you want to know?" I nodded. "he started with a slap, it sent me flying into a tree. I believe his exact words were 'see Bella, that was a fraction of my strength' I can still see the sneer on his face sometimes, it was almost a smile as if he was enjoying it. He stepped on my leg next, it snapped in the same place James broke it, I guess that was a small blessing." I could already tell my eyes were black, she wouldn't look up but she didn't need to for me to know she wasn't lying. To think I called someone like that brother! "Bella-" I choked out- "there were a few more hits here and there, but he never broke skin, never once caused me to bleed, until he was done. The tree he threw me against had a branch sticking out, It slid into my side easily, I'm surprised he managed to run away like a little bitch after that. At least I assume he did, I blacked out." _I am going to Kill. Him._ "well, that it, that's what happened, but not why I called you here." I couldn't focus on anything other then the rage building inside of me. "Rosalie!" my head snapped up, eyes black as coal I was sure. "he's dead." Was all I said, she tilted her head "you do not side with him?" I'm sure shocked filled my voice "Of course not Bella! I would never condone that kind of behavior, especially to a woman. I know we never exactly got along back then but no one deserves that!" she regarded me "you believe me?"

"yes, I know your telling the truth, and I wish I can say I am surprised, I always had a bad feeling around him. I just thought I didn't like him."

"hmm how do know I am telling he truth."

"Edward never told you about my gift?" she shook her head "I can basically tell if someone is lying or not."

"even me?"

"yes, it's a bit fuzzier but the answer is still there, your telling the truth." Her head tilted before she shook it, "why is your family fighting?" I let out a sigh forcing the anger and tension to fade. "multiple reasons, mainly were tired of hearing Edward bitch and moan. Alice and Jasper are fighting their guilt over the party, and Edward isn't helping probably thinking if they focus on that it will keep them occupied. Emmett has had to be pulled off of Edward 4 times now." She rose a brow, "he missed you like crazy Bella, he still does, all three did."

"Esme and Carlisle?"

"are encouraging his idiotic behavior saying he just needs to talk to you." She let out a snort. "and the Denali's, well they don't exactly have a happy past with the Volturi."

"their sire."

"you know about that?"

"she had created an immortal child. She had broken the law."

"and Jane killed her for it." her brows furrowed "no she didn't."

"yes she did Bella." She shook her head, "no she didn't, her brother Alec did. Without the King orders."

"…what?"

"the Volturi were going to give Sasha another chance but the child had to be destroyed. That was the order, Alec and Jane were sent to deal with it and he killed them both."

"they need to know this Bella." She shrugged "as you wish. What will it take to get your family to cooperate? And the Denali's." I thought about it for a moment "this information may help sway the Denali's, as for the others they need to know what Edward did."

"that sounds like more fighting would happen and not less."

"initially yes. But the majority will side with you, and will do whatever it takes to get you to forgive them."

"I can't promise forgiveness to anyone." I looked up into the red eyes of not the weak human she once was but the Volturi…princess she had become "they don't need to know that." Her eyes widened, her brow reaching into her hair line but a slow smirk made its way onto her face.

Our eyes shot to the door as it opened and Heidi walked in "sorry to interrupt" her tone and face both said she was anything but. I noticed Bella's expression soften towards the red head out of the corner of my eyes. They really were mates. "that's alright love, we were finishing up, is everything ok?"

"Selena's plane is landing soon, I figured you would want to be there when it does?" Bella's entire face lit up as she jumped off the couch "finally!" Heidi had a small smile on her face as she watched the brunette grab her clothes and rush into the room. She came out quickly in tight jeans and a hoodie, "Rosalie, schedule a meeting with your family please, make sure the Denali's are there as well." I nodded and took that as my que to get up and leave. I nodded to Heidi as I passed her. I heard her quiet murmur as I closed the door "who would have thought Rosalie would be my favorite Cullen." I shook my head with a smirk and made my way back to the room where my family waited.

As soon as the door closed behind me I was bombarded with questions, _what did she want? What did she say? How did she look?_ But I stopped listening as my eyes landed on the mind reader. His eyes widened as I played over our conversation in my head, he took a step back but it didn't matter, I had my had around his throat in seconds slamming him against the wall. His hands clawed at mine but I barely felt them. "Rosalie!"

"what the hell is going on here!" Esme and Carlisle were the only voices I heard, I know the others were shocked, but they also knew I had a reason. I growled into his face before tossing him aside. "Bella would like a meeting." was all I said, the rest could wait for her to say. Besides I wanted to know what he would do to talk himself out of this one. His doting parents helped him stand up and straighten himself. Alice thankfully jumped in "when?"

"she just said to schedule a time, she had an…errand to run."

"you think, you think she will let us explain, let me explain?" I looked down at my sisters tear filled eyes. "I will be meeting her alone first-" growling "no you won't, you're not allowed anywhere near her alone." Carlisle stepped in front of him probably worried for his golden boy. "Rosalie as her mate Edward has the right-"

"he is not her mate!"

"Rosalie how could you-"

"no Esme how could you. He is not her mate, and he is not my brother. And if you don't open your eyes you are not my mother." With that I walked out the door slamming it on my way. I wandered the halls aimlessly until I reached a door that led to a huge amazing garden. I took a seat on a stone bench that sat before a beautiful fountain thinking about, well everything. _Did I really just say that to Esme? Did I mean it?_ yes, yes I did. She was just like Carlisle, never denying her golden boy a thing, the rest of the "family" be damned. Were we any better though? He said she wanted us to leave, and leave we did, we never questioned it. We followed him blindly, we always did. Some leader that made Carlisle. Shaking my head I almost jumped at the deep solemn voice "serious thoughts?" I stood up immediately "King Marcus."

"sit sit, I did not mean to interrupt, but you seemed quite troubled." I let out a little laugh and did as he asked. "yes sir I suppose I am."

"did your talk with my daughter not go well?"

"your daughter?" and then it hit me "Princess Isabella?" a smirk graced the usually stoic vampires face. "yes. Isabella and I share a familial bond." I nodded my head, I had heard of them, I had heard they were extremely rare. I know the Denali's shared one. "your daughter." I nodded. He sat quietly for a moment watching the water "I had given up after the death of my mate. I went through the motions but I never cared" He murmured still looking at the water, "and then this, this bumbling stumbling little human girl was brought in and one look and I had a reason to live again." I looked over noticing the small smile on his face as he talked about her. "your family hurt her." I flinched, "I know." He finally looked to me "but you didn't. you weren't friends, you weren't family, so why are you so troubled now?" I actually thought about it for a moment, "she use to think I hated her."

"you didn't?"

"no, well I didn't like her. But I didn't hate her. I hated who she was with my brother, how she bowed to his every whim. I hated that she was able to come into my family and completely flip us upside down." He hummed "she does seem to have a way with working into ones heart doesn't she." I nodded as I thought about it, she did, I was telling the truth, I didn't like her, but I still defended her against the nomads, I still thought of her as family. It was a weird feeling though, it was like nagging at the back of my mind back then, now it was blaring in my ears. I turned at his chuckle "your thinking to hard again." I let out my own laugh, why was that so easy, I wasn't like this with anyone but Emmet and the Denali's. "do you know about my gift?" I turned confused at the question, "no, I was unaware you had one."

"mmm I can sense bonds."

"bonds?"

"yes, like your mate bond with young Emmet. Your sister bond with Isabella." I jumped up "what?" he chuckled "I heard you threw Edward into a wall."

"he deserved it!"

"of course he did. But what did you feel when you did it?" I actually though about it "rage."

"and?"

"…protectiveness." He smiled "but if I had a sister whatever bond with Bella she would have felt it to-" "and she did."

"she didn't say anything-"

"she's processing."

"but Bella is your daughter, if she was my vampire sister then…"

"then you to would share a familial bond with me as well. And you do. You just haven't looked me in the eyes yet."

"…you try looking one of the Volturi Kings in the eyes." I murmured shocked when he threw his head back in a laugh. I couldn't do it, I couldn't do it, I slowly brought my eyes up to meet his ruby red ones.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Bella POV**

Fucking finally. I sat behind the wheel of my Lexus with Heidi next to me, she wore a smirk every time she glanced my way, "I'm curious if your this happy when I come home to you?"

"of course I am, but your never gone that long, and if you are I go with you." I nodded my head glancing at the clock once again. Fucking airports. "Mhmm, you're lucky I trust you or I would be worried." I let out a snort, "we may not share that bond, but you know damn well she is like a sister to me." She chuckled lightly. I was going to say something more when the back door flew open and a bag was tossed in. She crawled in after it and threw an arm around each of our seats "ello loves." I spun around for an awkward hug, Heidi doing the same. "you have no idea how good it is to see you." I murmured into her silver hair, the other car lights making the violet I it shimmer. "Tis good to see you to Bella. And you Heidi." She sent my mate a wink. "glad to see you haven't changed in these weeks Lena." Heidi rolled her eyes at the flirt. "me, change? Why on earth would I ever do such a thing?" she asked in mock offence. With a roll of my own eyes I pull into traffic as she sits back. "sooo, Bella, how are you doing?" she asked her tone careful. "I have been better, I have also been worse." I meet her violet eyes in the rearview mirror. "mm I see. Why exactly are they in Voltura?" So I explained everything to her and the relation between Victoria and all of the vampire issues we have been dealing with, including the one she just dealt with. "I see, that is interesting. How did we not see the connection before?"

"we haven't exactly given the newborns a chance to talk. We have been sent to deal with them, so we deal with them. We finally got one to talk with a little persuasion from Jane." I catch the smirk on her face when she thinks of the little she demon. Shaking her head "and we are protecting them why?"

"Aro says that Carlisle is still a friend. Honestly I think he still has hope of recruiting some of them but won't chance that with me yet."

"makes sense, some of them are quite, gifted I guess." Heidi clears her throat "Selena, while I know you are in a hurry to get to your room, with good reason. The kings ask that you make an appearance first." She threw her head back in a groan. "aye, of course they do." We caught up the rest of the drive, and warned her to try and behave. Eventually we pulled into the under ground garage and parked in the spot meant just for me. Just about everyone we passed welcomed her back and sent a few smirks, more than a few threw flirty compliments her way that she would just smirk at. And then a few sent her worried looks wondering if she was going to snap on the Cullen's. Mark met us half way to the throne room "Mistress Selena would you like me to take your things to your place?"

"That would be great Mark, thanks." She handed him her backpack and we continued on. She shoved the doors open dramatically and I had to roll my eyes. The Kings all sat on their thrones attention going to us and I saw Caius's eyes just light up as he stood "Lena!" she bound up the stairs into his arms "hello father. Uncles." They all greeted her before Aro spoke up "I know you are antsy to get back to your room child, we just wanted a quick update."

"of course uncle. But there isn't much for me to tell. I assume it's connected to what Bella has told me of. It was just newborns. There were no one there leading them, it was if someone turned them and disappeared."

"did you interrogate any child?" I watched a slight blush rise to her cheeks before she cleared her throat "uh, not exactly father. But the few who were able to actually speak with had no idea who turned them."

"I see, thank you. You may go now, they are eager to see you." We started back through the halls as I tried to hold in my smirk, her face still a little red, "you fucked one of the newborn vampires didn't you?" I finally asked. She snorted before holding up her hand with her own smirk, "I fucked two." And she took off running down the halls towards her room her laugh echoing. Shaking my head I flashed after her with Heidi chuckling by my side. When we reached rooms I was not surprised to see her on the floor with all thee in her lap, Athenadora standing there with a smile on her face. She placed kisses all over their faces as they squeaked climbing all over her. Lena wore a smile so different then her usual smirk, no one got to really see her smile outside of the family. Well I mean they saw her slightly sadistic smile, but that doesn't count. Shaking my head, "alright let's give them some time." We turned to leave, the Queen doing the same, "Bella?" I turned to face her "thanks, for watching them when my parents couldn't. Also, I wish to be at this meeting." I sent her a smile "any time Lena. And I want you there." We made it a ways down the hall before Athenadora spoke up "how are you doing Bella?" Shrugging "not to bad, just processing still I guess."

"understandable, you have a lot to process." Turning to look at her "my father?"

"has come to me yes."

"for what?"

"he wanted to know how to handle the-events transpiring."

"you mean Rosalie?"

"that is part of it yes. For a very long time after Didmye died, he had no one. And then he had you. He is worried how to, hmm well he's worried about not only how you will handle it, but how he will as well. And of course Rosalie. Add that to having the vampires who hurt you in the castle." I took that in with a nod, I don't blame him. But I also know how well Rosalie handles this will definitely effect him, and probably our relationship. "I will speak with him."

"good see that you do. I must run, see you ladies later."

"yes my queen" Heidi uttered, no matter how many times they tell her to knock it off. When we got back to our room a vampire stood outside the door, "Aron?"

"Princess Isabella. I come to let you know the Cullen's would like a meeting in the morning is possible."

"prolyl want their beauty sleep." Heidi mumbled, I shot her an amused smile "that's fine Aron, tell them to meet me in the kitchen at 9. And also pass this on to Selena." He bowed before disappearing. We walked in and I grabbed a couple of blood bags from the mini fridge Heidi insisted on after running into the Cullen's in the kitchen. "I'm going with you tomorrow."

"I figured babe."

"does that bother you?" I met her eyes not liking how guarded they were with me "Yes. I don't want you anywhere near him. But I want you by my side so I will deal." The look faded and she stepped into me for a kiss. I brushed a red curl out of her face, "something is on your mind."

"Yes. Your talk with Rosalie. How did it go." I took a step back with a sigh, pursing my lips "there was a-development."

"oh?"

"Yes. You know how Marcus and I have a familial bond?"

"yes of course, he's your father."

"yah, well, turns out I also have a familial bond with her as well." Her eyes widened "with Rosalie? Rosalie fucking Cullen?"

"…technically her last name is Hale."

"she's a fucking Cullen Bella."

"I am aware Heidi."

"what, what are you going to do?" shrugging my shoulders "I don't know. I think I am going to leave that to Marcus to decide."

"this…this is what Athenadora was talking about?"

"yes."

"fuck."

"my thoughts exactly."

We spent the hours we had left until the meeting just spending time together, we watched TV, talked, she screamed my name a couple of times. And before we knew it there was a knock at our door. I pulled some jeans on and grabbed it, on the other side stood Selena and Jane, both wearing matching smirks, no one would doubt they shared the sister bond. They are more sibling like then Jane and Alec ever were. "Ready for this Bells?"

"Yah Jane I'm ready." I held the door open for Heidi and we all made our way towards the kitchen. I could see the small sparks flying off of Selena's hands, "try not to set us on fire please Lena." She looked down at her hands as if she had no idea they were sparking. "whoops, my bad." She sent me a small smirk. Not surprisingly they were already there when we got to the kitchen. I met Rosalie's wide eyes for a moment before she pulled that mask up, but I was sure it was more to keep Edward out of her head then anything. Emmett had an arm around her but he looked like he didn't know what was going on. Alice and Jasper stood next to the leaning into the counter, he still appeared to be holding her in place but he didn't seem all that bothered with all the human blood in the room. The Denali's stood off to the other side eyes automatically to us as we entered. Carlisle and Esme were huddled around Edward probably telling him encouraging words of nonsense, he looked like he was about to enter the ring. Then again with Heidi and Selena in here, he just might. "Cullen's, Denali's." we didn't even get a chance to sit down before a Denali interrupted "what is she doing here?" the platinum gestured to Jane and Selena let out a little hiss. "Two reasons. One because the Princess asked me to be here. And two, to clear up a misunderstanding."

"and what understanding would that be-"

"I didn't kill your maker, your mother." All three sets of eyes widened but their leader stepped forward "what are you talking about? Of course you did-"

"no, I didn't. Alec did. And it was not under the Kings orders."

"…what?"

"we were sent to deal with the immortal child, and bring Sasha in to speak with the Kings. We weren't to kill her. Alec did so against their wishes. And he was punished for it. we had assumed you were aware of this." They shook their heads lost in thought until Edward stepped forward, "Bella I would much prefer this conversation be done with just us two, or at least just with family." I rose a brow gesturing to the women on my side "these are my family. And once again, I don't particularly care what you want. We are here to, well clear things up for one." I took great pleasure in watching his eyes widen, "Bella-"

"you are going to stand there Edward and tell everyone in this room just how things went the night you left." He shook his head "Bella-"

"that is a direct order from a Princess of Voltura. If that is not good enough I can bring my father in to give the order. Do you know what happens to those who don't follow orders Edward?" he swallowed thickly "Bella as your mate I demand-"

"Jane" was all I said and he was writhing away on the floor in pain as Carlisle and Esme yelled for us to stop. Raising a hand she stops immediately, "1. I am not your mate, we had already been over this. 2. I do not take demands, I give them. Try that again, and I will end you here and now. Now, tell them what you did. Tell them how truly fucked up their golden boy is. Tell them what kind of monster you truly are. NOW!" I roared. I took great pleasure in watching him jump back towards his daddy, all three of them looking terrified, Rosalie however wore a smirk as she stepped forward "wow Bella, you may be the first ever to make a vampire piss himself." Everyone looked terrified I was about to turn my rage to her but I sent her a smirk, "I aim to please. Just ask Heidi." They shared a smirk as Rosalie dragged a confused Emmett over towards us. "Rosalie what are you doing?"

"Choosing a side Esme." Was all she said. "Jane-"

"No WAIT alright, alright." And so he began, much to most of the vampires horror, telling them what really happened that night. There were only two vampires in the room who didn't look like they wanted to kill him by the time he finished. Esme looked like she wanted to cry but stayed her ground next to him, Carlisle rubbed circles on Edwards back like it pained him to say all if this. "Bell Edward was just proving-" Selena had him pinned with a hand on his throat before he could finish, "I think I could convince Aro to cut his losses Bella." She snarled. "perhaps, but our orders are clear." She snarled one more time before dropping him and joining us once more. "who the hell do you think you are? What the hell are you! The Kings will hear about this!" Edward yelled out as he helped Carlisle up. "oh no, not the Kings, please anything but the Kings." Her tone was sarcastic and bored all at once. "Bella how could you make him-"

"oh my fucking GOD" Selena threw her hands up but Edward interrupted whatever she was going to say "were going to the throne room." All three walked out of the room leaving behind a bunch of furious and confused Vampires. I caught the glare Kate, I think that was her name, was sending towards Selena. Selena however was whispering something to Jane, who the Denali's were also still glaring at. "this doesn't excuse what the Volturi did to us, but if you need to use Alaska still, that's fine." I nodded my head in thanks before turning to Alice and Jasper "that may be useless now, I feel her main target would have been Edward, but if he won't make himself useful then…" I shrugged. "what do you suggest then if he doesn't?" Jasper asked. Pursing my lips I turned to Selena who was staring at the ceiling with a blank look on her face. "Lena?" I murmured. Her head shot to me, eyes foggy but clearing, she cleared her throat. "we could try to use you? I mean, if she relies on her gift that much, perhaps she will get cocky and think she could kill you and disappear." I thought about it before shaking my head "a mate without a mate, or bond is-"

"unhinged" she finished quietly. "but that may work in our favor. She could simply, not care anymore. If you were thrown right there for her…Plus your gift may block her." I was going to reply when the door swung open, "my apologies, the Kings request your presence."

"whose?" I ask. "all of you Princess." I raise a brow at Selena so she knows this is her doing but she only shrugs. We all make our way to the throne room, the vampires behind us looking more and more worried the closer we got. She once again threw the doors open dramatically, I rolled my eyes as Heidi snickered. A smug looking Edward and Carlisle stood before the thrones when they saw us walk in. "Selena step forward please." Aro commanded and I swear I saw amusement in his eyes. Caius had a hand over his mouth to hide his own smirk. "Carlisle here is accusing you of throwing his against a wall. What do you have to say about that?"

"I didn't do it." Edward stepped forward "stop lying! Everyone saw it." He gestured to his family behind me as if they would defend them. Selena shook her head and looked at him like the child he was "but it's not true."

"then tell us what happened child" Caius interrupted Edwards next words "well, _DR. Cullen_ " she sneered out his name before "was defending the _boys_ actions against Bella when she was human. So I slammed him against the wall with my hand on his throat. I did not in fact throw him." She finished and Caius had to cover his chuckle with a fake cough. "is this true Cullen?"

"well I don't see the point in such details she still attacked me." he tried to save face. "you defend what your son has done?"

"I believe he had to have a good reason-"

"Good reason!" Marcus roared as he stood up only for Caius to whisper something him to calm him down. I sent my father a wink when he caught my eye. "the point being is the Cullen's are guest Selena. They will be treated as such until deemed otherwise. Are we clear." She laced her hands behind her back, rocking back and forth in her toes and smiled up at Caius sweetly "yes daddy." Eyes widened in the room and I had to hide my smirk, but I saw his eyes soften behind the mask. "dismissed." We bowed before leaving the throne room, and as soon as we did we busted out laughing.

 **Rosalie POV**

Ok even I admit my eyes widened at the word, but even more so as I saw the look in his eyes when he looked at her. But I didn't get it, like the child from before she definitely had blood coursing through her veins. And her eyes, a violet like I had never seen. As soon as the door closed behind us they all busted out laughing as my family tried to gather their thoughts on the fact that the most callous of the Kings had a child. Emmett took my hand, for once speechless. Bella turned to this woman with silvery hair with a smile "you did not just pull the daddy card."

"works every time. And come on it's not like you never do." She looked like she would be blushing if she could. Jane shook her head, "I swear Lena."

"Come now Janey did you not just pull that to get that new car of yours." Jane sent her own smirk "like you said, works every time." They high fived and Kate stepped up with a frown "wait, hold up. You, you are Caius Volturi's daughter?" This woman, Selena looked to Kate her expression unreadable, "one of them" and then gestured to Jane. "why am I not surprised, your just as sadistic as he is." Selena frowned but said nothing as Jane shook her head. "right, well Bells do you need me for anything? I promised a Mario cart marathon. I can toast them before I go." She wiggled her fingers causing Bella to laugh and Heidi to utter a "please."

"no need, at least not yet."

With that she looped her arms with Jane and they walked off down the hall. "Rosalie?" I turned at the sound of my name "you and Emmett come with me please." She turned and went to walk off but Alice jumped "Bella wait!" she turned slowly her eyes guarded. "I was hoping we could talk." Bella tilted her head, but nodded eventually "another time Alice." She walked off and I followed dragging Emmett behind me. She led me back out to the garden from earlier, but this time Marcus already sat at the bench. "Father" she murmured placing a kiss to his cheek. "Isabella" his tone was full of adoration when he spoke to her. "Ah and Rosalie, I see your sister managed to drag you out here." He stated only slightly awkward but with a small smile. I flinched at the word still though before turning to Bella, she was already looking at me. I could tell Emmett wanted to say something but knew better with a King here. He cleared his throat when neither of us spoke up. "there reason I wished to speak with you is for an offer."

"…an offer?"

"yes, you are more than welcome to stay here if you want." Is that hope I hear? "join the Volturi guard?" I asked in disbelief. He rose a brow, "you are daughter to one of the Kings. If you wish to join the guard then yes, if not then no."

"…you wouldn't force me to join." He frowned but Bella answered. "I am part of the guard because it is what I chose Rosalie. I was not forced into this. Believe it or not we are not as heartless and monstrous as you may have come to believe."

"your sister speaks the truth, most of us don't even feel from live humans anymore, that's why there is so much blood in the many kitchens in the castle." Carlisle made it seem like they were such savages. I bit my lip, the Cullen's haven't really been much a family since we left Forks, but how much can the Volturi be one, "And Emmett?"

"as your mate is free to stay as well."

"would he have to join the guard?"

"not unless he wishes to." I looked to my mate and best friend a million questions in his eyes but he sent me a smile to let me know he had my back. "I would like to discuss this with Emmett If you don't mind."

"of course. If things are that tense or you would like some more privacy, the room next door us vacant, you are more than welcome to it." I nodded "thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

**CH 5 Selena POV**

I stared at the TV, my fingers flying over the controller in my hands but it definitely did not have my full attention like it should. Damon sat next to me his attention fully on the screen, his little sister sat in my lap while Aidan played on the floor by my feet. Words can't describe how much I missed them while I was on mission and yet I was still distracted. "come in" I uttered not waiting for the knock. My mother walked in shortly after, a smile on her face when her eyes landed on us. Aidan squealed as he stumbled to his feet towards her. She swung him into her arms and took a seat next to Damon. "Are you alright child?"

"I'm fine mom." She gave me a look that said she knew I was lying. I let out a sigh "I don't know what's going on mom."

"well, let's start from the beginning then. What's bothering you?"

"the Cullen's" I answered immediately. "which ones?" With a snort "all of them." She rose a brow, "ok, so maybe a couple more than others. Dickward for one." She cleared her throat before glancing at the kids who were still distracted. "right, sorry. But him and that so called leader uncle is so fond of." This time she snorted "Aro is not fond of Carlisle. He respects him, to a point, but he would not mourn his death. I admit there are some of which he would like to recruit."

"the seer?"

"for one yes, her mate is also quite talented. Edward was as well but ah-that ship has sailed."

"mm wonder why." I rolled my eyes as she chuckled. "you think I can convince dad to get Aro to kick them out?"

"probably sweetheart but…"

"but it won't make the problem go away…I know." She hummed, "next?"

"the Denali's."

"what about them?"

"I don't like the way they look at Jane." She let out a sigh "Yes, I noticed that as well. They believed she had killed their sire, their mother."

"but she didn't!"

"I know, and now they do. But that was centuries of hate, it will not disappear overnight child." I nodded my head in understanding but still not liking it. "Give it some time."

"yes mother." She hummed and I spared her a glance, she looked to be thinking of her next words "what?"

"something else is bothering you?" I blinked, "yes. One of the Denali's in particular. She is-" I licked my lips, "I don't know how to describe it." She nodded before "perhaps you should speak with Marcus."

"what does Uncle have to do with this?" She didn't answer just looking down at the child in her arms. Finally she looked up at me, "just speak with him." She put the baby back down on the floor and placed a kiss to my forehead and then the kids before making her way out.

My attention fell to the yawn next to me. "Alright buddy game over. Time for bed." Thankfully he didn't argue and went off to change as I put the twins to bed. Once I was sure they were out I made my way towards Damon's room, he was already in his little bat-mobile bed waiting for me. He let out another yawn "goodnight mommy."

"goodnight baby." I kissed his forehead and turned on the little night light before walking out.

I fell back into the couch as the door swung open. "well you look like hell." I rose a brow at my little sister "jeeze Janey thanks." She chuckled and sat down next to me "are you ok?"

"honestly Jane, I don't know."

"hmm have you talked with mom?"

"yah, and she said to talk with uncle." She furrowed her brows, "did you?"

"not yet, she was just here." She back handed into my stomach softly "go, I'll watch them." I sent her a grateful smile before hopping up so she could lay down and watch tv.

I flashed out the door and headed for the library where he was sure to be. I made my way to the back of it where he sat in an oversized recliner a book in his hands that looked to be as old as him. He looked up at my arrival not looking all that surprised, then again Marcus doesn't often show emotion. "Ahh Selena, I was wondering when you would find me." He closed the book setting it to the side. "How did you know I would?"

"your mother."

"…of course. So what is it that everyone seems to know but me?" He looked at me studying my blank face as I took a seat across him. "you are very much like your father."

"Thank you." I said automatically and he smirked. "The Denali's? I have heard they…trouble you." I snorted "that's one way to put it."

"hmmm what would you say you feel about them?"

"hatred." He rose a brow and I sighed "ok maybe not that bad. But I don't like the way they look at Jane, or talk to her."

"understandable, but that isn't what's troubling you is it?" I looked down at my hands, "Lena?"

"I'm trying so hard to hate her!" He rose a brow at my outburst "who?"

"That fucking blonde!" I jumped up. "that god damn Denali that called Jane sadistic. Which yah I mean she is sometimes, so am I. And god uncle I want to hate her so bad and I can't!" He lifted his hand to rub his chin as he watched me pace. I finally stopped and turned to face him "why can't I hate her? why can't I hate her like the others uncle?" He let out a deep sigh so Marcus like before meeting my eyes with his ruby red ones "Because it's not possible to hate your mate."

 **Isabela POV**

I sat there staring at the stars my father silent beside me. We had been there for almost an hour before he spoke "are you ok with this?"

"with what? Rosalie staying? I'm not sure she will decide to stay father."

"yes, there is a chance she will leave." I looked over at the solemn tone "even if she left, I doubt she w2ould go back with the Cullen's." He chuckled "no she doesn't seem too pleased with them does she?" I shook my head with a smile my mind turning slightly sinister "Aro wants Alice and Jasper to join."

He looked at me sideways "he does." Nodding my head, "I don't think I have ever seen Alice look that mas before, I'm not sure she will be going back with the Cullen's either, unless it's for Esme."

"hmmm, you think you can convince them to join?"

"possibly."

"and you would be ok with that? Them here?" I pursed my lips and thought about it, "I missed her the most, she hurt the most, and she is the one I am most mad at. But if I can ruin the Cullen Coven, yes I would be ok with it. Besides, their gifts would come in handy. Especially if the Romanians try something again."

"hmm, if you think you can convince them, just be careful."

"I will father." With that I hopped up and placed a kiss to his cheek before heading back inside, I made my way towards the room that the Cullen's occupied and every step felt like my feet weighed a ton. Knocking on the door I waited for someone to answer. It was one of the Denali's, their leader I believe Tanya. They all appeared to be arguing. She never got a chance to speak though as Edward walked up behind her "Bella, I'm so glad-" I looked behind him "Alice, Jasper." Their eyes widened as I gestured for them to follow me. "Bella-"

"shut up, your voice annoys me." and I walked off down the hall with them behind me not stopping until I reached the kitchen. Once inside I grabbed a bottle of blood tossing it into the microwave before turning to them. They stood there awkwardly as I took them in. "you wished to talk Alice." Her eyes widened but she nodded quickly, "I didn't know what he did to you." I nodded "that doesn't make what you did any better."

"I know, and I can only tell you how sorry I am Bella, you have to believe me. Had I known I would have killed him."

"you know now and he is still alive." She shifted, "I know-"

"she did attack him." I turned to Jasper with a raised brow as he spoke "excuse me?"

"after the meeting with you, she attacked him. I only pulled her off because Carlisle was about to get involved." I tried to imagine the 5ft vampire attacking her brother and my lips twitched before "why did you leave?" he stepped forward, "that is my fault, Edward had said you were scared of us, and it was because of me. Alice fought to go see you, but-but Carlisle is our leader, and he gave an order. It's no excuse but it's all we got." I thought about it for a moment, "and now?"

"what about now?" her eyes held hope but for what I wasn't sure. "Carlisle, is he still your leader? Are you still going to claim his coven as yours knowing what Edward did, and what he defends?" She shifted from foot to foot, "we actually talked about that."

"and?"

"And I think once this is all over, we are going to leave the Cullen's. They aren't the family they once were, and I will not be able to be around Edward and not kill him for what he did to my best friend, my sister." I grabbed the blood bag and took a sip noticing their eyes only darkened slightly. "your control has gotten better." He blinked, "I suppose so yes. It helps when I don't have everyone else's blood lust as well."

"you mean Edwards." I uttered and he smirked "he has the control of a newborn." I snorted, "would you join the Volturi?" They stood up straighter at the question "what?"

"the Volturi, would you join them."

"…we had been asked to join before."

"and we refused."

"you had a reason to refuse."

"and we have one now. We aren't monsters." I tilted my head "you think I am a monster?"

"No! that's not what I meant, but Bella, it's the Volturi."

"yes, my family" she flinched "what do you think would happen if the Volturi didn't enforce the laws Alice?" it was Jasper who answered "people would find out about us."

"and then?"

"…there would be death everywhere." I nodded, "look around this room. It is filled with blood, there are several other rooms like this throughout the building. Most of us don't feed on actual humans unless necessary out on the job."

"you called us here to recruit us?" Alice asked her voice sad, "I called you here to talk."

"About joining t'he Guard. I couldn't do it Bella, I can't take another vampires life like that."

"you took James." Her eyes widened, "I-"

"I may have been in pain but I still know it was you and not Edward." her mouth opened and closed "that was different that was to protect you." I couldn't stop the snort even after she flinched, shaking my head "I'm not asking you to take anyone's life."

"the Volturi-"

"uphold the law. There are ways to do that without killing."

"…would we need to feed on human blood?" I smiled knowing they were at least entertaining the idea, the Cullen's will fall apart, one way or another. I pointed to the fridge against the other wall "animal blood." They shared a look before Jasper spoke "may we talk it over?"

"of course" I nodded before finishing my drink, "let me know when you have decided, I'm am going to speak with Caius about a plan to deal with Victoria." With that I walked out of the room and made my way to Selena's. knocking on the door I wasn't surprised when Jane answered, "hey Bell's what's up?"

"looking for your sister, is she here?"

"no she went to go speak to your dad." _My dad? What does she have to speak to Marcus about?_ "why?"

"no clue. Wana wait for her?" I shook my head, "no thanks Jane I will just talk with her tomorrow. Tell her I stopped by?"

"yah no problem." I kissed her on the cheek and said my goodbye before walking back to my room wondering If she was ok. She did seem a bit out of it after the meeting. Shaking my head I enter my own rooms and can already tell Heidi isn't here. I plopped down on the couch and closed my eyes, I tried to shut my mind off to get the closest to sleep possible for me now. And then I jumped up as the door slammed open "this is fucking bullshit!" My wide eyes landed on the woman in the doorway, her own eyes wide and filled with anger, but I also caught the fear in them. "Lena what's wrong?" I looked around for any threat. "I-she-we-they-arghh." She fell onto the couch throwing her hands over her face but not before I saw the tear escape. "Lena?" I kneeled before her gently tugging on her hands. When I got her hands down her eyes were cloudy and tear filled, "I went to see your father." Her tone went so quickly from emotional to cold and detached "Jane told me. Why?"

"cause I felt weird." I frowned at the answer but knew it was all she would give. "and what did Marcus say?" She finally met my eyes "that it was because I was trying to hate my mate." I admit I was so in shock I fell back onto my ass in front of her "what?!" she nodded, "apparently I have met my mate. And I want to hate her as much as she hates me." My mouth opened and closed "Who? Who is it Lena?" She looked down at her hands "a fucking Denali." I strained to hear her whisper. "well shit" I uttered, and slowly she began to laugh until it came out in hysterical sobs tears streaming down her face as I took her into my arms. She clung to me as if her life depended on it crying into my shoulder as I rubbed soothing circles on her back murmuring nonsense she probably couldn't hear.

We sat there for I don't know how long until she quieted down. I looked up over her head as Heidi walked in, her eyes widening when they land on us. "this is not what it looks like." I shot out and felt the woman in my arms shake in quiet laughter as she pulled away, tear marks down her pale face. She walked up to us "Selena are you ok?" and kneeled down next to us. Wiping her face "yah I'm fine, thanks Bells."

"of course Lena, any time."

"what happened?" Heidi asked knowing it had to be bad for her to show this amount of emotion. "I fucked up an got myself mated to a Denali." She murmured looking down. Heidi looked like she had no idea what to say, "wow."

"yah."

 **Kate POV**

God this is so fucking annoying, I don't know how much of his whining I can handle. Bella this and Bella that, like dude get over it she doesn't want anything to do with you. I have a feeling if it was up to her she would have thrown his ass to this army. I still can't believe we were here, fucking Voltura. This is all their fault, they should have known better, killing a vampire and leaving their mate, really. I looked over to my sister and met her eyes, she was over this as well. Tanya leaned into Irina's side and I looked away not liking this feeling I had. Shaking my head I once again wondered what Alice and Jasper were talking with her about, Princess, fucking hell she was a princess of the Volturi. This was definitely not the woman they once described, I still can't believe Edward, and I can't believe Carlisle and Esme even more. To actually defend those kind of actions, I don't like her, I don't like any Volturi but I would never condone that kind of behavior on someone, let alone to a human girl. I let out a sigh of relief when the door opened and Alice and Jasper walked through, and then I rolled my eyes when Edward ambushed them. "what did she say? What did she want? Did she mention me? Will she talk with us alone? Is she being forced to stay here? My poor Bella." They shared a look before glaring at Edward, "why are you hiding your thoughts from me?! Carlisle." He whined and of course his daddy spoke up "Alice, Jasper tell your brother what Bella had to say." She looked Carlisle straight in the eyes "he isn't my brother." Esme put a hand over her mouth in what I'm sure was a fake sob, Carlisle's eyes widened before he sent her a glare of his own "as long as you are a part of this family-"

"THIS ISNT A FAMILY. There is you, her and your golden boy. That is all that matters to you, so don't act like this is a family debate. He made a decision, a horrible decision that you support just like every other time he fucked up. This isn't a family, and whatever it is I want no part of anymore. We just came here to get our things and moved to another room."

"Alice what are you talking about-" he stepped forward but Jasper blocked his way, "just what she said, we denounce the Cullen name." I watched with my own wide eyes as they gathered their things, the three idiots yelling at them to explain the entire time, Edward still focused on Bella. Once they had their things they walked out without a word. I shared a look with my sisters, great the only ones I could actually stand were all gone. Rosalie and Emmett still hadn't returned and now these two. I vaguely heard Tanya sigh before she stood up as I silently hoped she was going to put them in their place. "They are right Carlisle, you claim to be coven leader but we all know who truly calls the shots. I use to have the utmost respect for you, you have shown us there was another way. But this has gone on too long, and too far. I have informed Bella she can use Alaska, and we will assist, but after this is over with I think it is time we cut ties." Ok even I was surprised with her last words, Carlisle took a step towards her in disbelief "Tanya Edward only-"

"proved he is just as much of the soulless monster he claimed to be. As are you for defending his actions, you are no better than the men who my sister, then the men who killed Rosalie, then the man who once drove your wife, your mate to her own death." They completely froze at the accusation and I quickly grabbed our few things and followed them out the door. "what are we going to do now Tanya?" I asked and then nearly jumped when the door to our right shot open. "need somewhere to stay?" Rosalie asked with a raised brow. I followed her in and met Alice's eyes, "does the Volturi know you're in this room?" Rosalie answered "yes, we were given permission."

"…by who?"

"Marcus." Was all she said daring me to ask more. "right, so what's going on?" They all shared a look before turning to us "I have, we have been offered a place at Voltura. And I think we are going to accept." …Did I just hear that right? "I'm sorry what now?" She ran a hand through her blonde curls "so, it would appear, you know how you and Tanya share the sister bond?" I nodded "well, apparently I share it with Bella…" Every jaw in the room dropped but Emmett's. "Bella Bella? Edwards Bella? The one everyone is calling princess of Voltura? That Bella?" She nooded her head and I fell into the couch "well shit."

"wouldn't she know if she shared a bond with you?" Alice asked and I could tell it bothered her a little. "yes, and she does."

"But she hasn't said anything?"

"she has to me."

"wait if she is princess, that means she shares a familial bond with one of the Kings?"

"…yes."

"then…then you would share a bond with one of the Kings."

"…yes."

 **Isabella POV**

My hand shot out as I once again caught the ball I had been throwing against the wall for the last hour. I couldn't keep the smile off of my face as I thought about what must be going on in the Cullen's rooms. Alice and Jasper may not stay, but they sure as hell were thinking about leaving the Cullen's. Same for Rosalie, there was no way she would go back with them after this is over. They may not stay but the Cullen's are fucked either way. The Cullen coven won't exist when I am done with them, a coven of fucking three. Ha, this is great. "if you don't grinning like that your face will get stuck." I looked over and met the violet eyes "now who told you a thing like that?" she frowned slightly "my dad." I couldn't help it I burst out laughing as she stuck her tongue out at me. I tossed the ball at her and she caught it easily "what has you so happy Bells? Besides that fine ass mate of yours of course." She smirked and I rolled my eyes "well, let's see, I think I may be breaking the Cullen's." She threw her arms around my neck "oh do tell?"

"well Rosalie is extremely pissed at the Cullen's, not even taking into account we share the familial bond. She was offered to stay, and even if she doesn't she won't be going back with them."

"ahh a victory indeed sister."

"oh I'm not done" I swing my feet around until they were on her lap "I offered Alice and Jasper a place on the guard."

"holy shit, your tearing them apart!"

"yes, yes I am." She threw her head back in a laugh I know she needed right now. "what about you?" She sighed "what about me?"

"Lena…" She leaned her head back into the couch "I don't know. I still want to hate her, I know she hates me, hates us."

"if you can't hate her she can't hate you Selena." An unlady like snort left her "maybe but she sure as hell acts like it. She wants to."

"maybe you should try talking with her."

"oh yah I can see how well that would go. I know you hate me and the Volturi and I want to hate you but I know you know were mates."

"Lena-"

"it's fine Bella, no one wants a half breed for a mate anyways." I slammed my hand into her stomach "that isn't true Lena!"

"maybe, but it doesn't matter, we will finish this job and we will go her separate ways."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I let out a sigh but knew I wouldn't get anywhere with her right now on this. "right, how about we talk about the plan then."

"aye, you spoke with my father?"

"yah, and I think it's a decent plan. He wants it done quietly."

"so no army."

"No army. Small team, me, you, Jane should be able to handle it. We can take Felix to if necessary but the fewer the better. If Victoria shows up as planned you would all hold back anyone she brings and I deal with her. Felix can focus on anyone that gets past us to the Cullen's."

"Sounds good, but what if they don't go with the plan?"

"….then we send out teams to every spot hit until we find her, now that we know what we are looking for." She nodded her head as we both hoped it wouldn't come to that. "we could just give her Edward?"

"…your father said the same thing, it's plan C." I sent her a smirk. "when are we talking to them about it? And when is this going down?"

"Now, and I can talk to them alone Lena. I want to be on a plane by tomorrow night."

"I'm fine Bella. Separate planes?"

"yah now I'm actually thinking we send Felix on the plane with them, maybe Victoria gets word and thinks we just sent them on their way with a body guard."

"could work. Let's talk to them. In the kitchen though, I'm hungry and promised Damon pancakes." With that we made our way out and down the hall to her room first to get the kids, Jane opting to avoid this meeting much to Lena's displeasure. I took Ayana from her so she could hold Aidan and Damon. I sent word to the next passing Vampire to tell the Cullen's to meet us and entered the kitchen. We put the two younger ones in the highchairs we pulled from the back and Damon quickly started helping his mom make the pancakes. By the time the door opened Damon was covered in flour and his mother was trying to control her laughs as he wiped at his pajamas making it worse. Eyes widened at the now three kids in the room babbling away. Edward and Carlisle stepped forward though, but I was focused on the shocked look on Kates face as she stared at Lena. Both Lena and Damon were trying to get themselves under control and put on the masks they were so good at wearing. I took a sip if the blood I had in front of me before speaking "great your all here."

"Bella-"

"we leave for Alaska tomorrow evening." I interrupted him. "We?" Carlisle asked and when I turned to him and couldn't see even a fraction of the man I use to look up to. "yes we. You all," I gestured to Selena who was now quietly feeding the twins with each hand while Damon ate by himself. "Selena, Jane and Felix."

"…that all? What's the plan?" Jasper asked skeptical. "we are Volturi, that is all that will be needed. We fly separate, Felix will go with you guys, as if he is the only protection you were given."

"and lead Victoria out."

"Correct, but we will not be far behind."

"and if she comes with an army?" I turned to Lena's mate, "that's where she comes in." I gestured to Selena who still acted as if she was paying us no mind. She was going to say more but Carlisle spoke up with "and that is supposed to make us feel better? That a woman who wants us dead is going to protect us? We don't even know anything about her capabilities. Or even what she is!" his tone was filled with disgust but I held his eyes impassively, out of the corner of mine I saw Kate tense. "your feelings mean nothing or me. It is not my job to make you _feel_ better. Nor do I care to. She was given an order, she will follow it. Even if it goes against everything in her telling her to let you burn. As for her capabilities, she is Volturi, that speaks enough of her abilities. Other than the fact that she managed to pin you to a wall before you could blink. I trust her to have my back in a fight alone more than I would trust your entire coven." I caught the small smirk on Lena's face before she leaned forward to kiss a giggling Ayana on the nose. "Bella-"

"does anyone have a problem with this plan? No? Great."

"wait Bella! Yes I have a problem with it!" I slowly turned back toward the idiot "why am I not surprised?"

"I don't want you anywhere near Victoria. You will stay with us while the Volturi deal with her."

"I am the Volturi. And I will deal with her. Jane and Selena will keep any vampires off of you. In the small chance someone gets through them Felix will deal with them."

"and you?"

"I will be I the shadows, she shouldn't be able to see through my shield until she shows up."

"absolutely not!-" I continued as if he didn't speak "I end her, we go back to Voltura and you do as you please." More than a few people in the room tensed but they appeared to be thinking about it, well most were, three were busy fuming. I watched Jasper and Alice share a look much like the one Rosalie and Emmett shared. Then and there I knew there was a good chance the Cullen coven no longer existed. I caught the small smirk on Lena's face, her thoughts most likely on the same track as me. "uhoh." All eyes turned to the child's mutter as his class tipped over spilling all over his pajamas. Lena's hand moved faster than any vampire as she swiped the cup and disappeared to grab some paper towels, she was back before they blinked drying him off. "sorry momma."

"it's ok buddy. I needed to do laundry anyway." She sent him a wink. For a second I swear I saw Kate's expression soften before she covered it up. "why are there kids here?" We looked up as Edward demanded an answer "weelll" she drawled the word out "when a man and a woman get super horny-" I smacked the back of her head but smirked at the horror she put on his face. She chuckled before cleaning up, "alright buddy, let's go get cleaned up." She picked up a kid in each arm as he followed her out. "what is she?" I rose a brow now getting where Edward gets his demanding nature from "the best chance you have at surviving this." I walked past them "make sure you're ready to leave by tomorrow afternoon."

When I got back to the room Heidi was already there, and she did not look happy. "I leave for an hour for a pick up and come back to find out your leaving."

"you spoke with my father." It was not a question. "I did. And when I asked if I could accompany you, I was told you asked him to tell me no."

"…I did."

"why?"

"for one I don't want you near him, and I don't want you near Victoria."

"Bella I-"

"can fare better than me, are older than me, I know this all Heidi. But that doesn't mean I wouldn't be worried the entire time, and this is my mission and I can't do it while I am worried about you." She clenched her jaw, I knew she understood, but I also knew she still didn't like the idea.  
"Lena and Jane will be with you?"

"yes." She nodded "good. At least then I know you're coming back."

"I'd be coming back either way Heidi."

"mmm, when do you leave?"

"tomorrow evening." She held out her hand for me to take "then I have plenty of time to cover you in my scent." I took it sending her a smirk. We spent the rest of the day and evening well into the next morning just together. Lena and Jane spending it with the kids most likely.

Before I knew it, it was time to pack the cars. Marcus met us down at the garage not sparing the Cullen's a glance but Rosalie headed to us much to their shock. He jumped right to it "you don't know what your walking into. And you don't know how stable she is or isn't, I want you two to be very careful and always on guard."

"yes father." "of course." He stared at us for a moment longer before letting out a sigh and giving our shoulders a squeeze before walking off. I know he hated it every time I left on a mission, but I also know he respected my decision and choices. Rosalie gave me a look before heading back to Emmett, I turned to the pout on my mates face. "you better finish this fast or I'm flying down, orders be damned." With a chuckle I cupped her cheek and pressed my lips to hers delighted at the little moan that left her. I knew immediately the growl was from Edward but we paid it no attention. And then "Aye can I get some of that?" I rolled my eyes as I turned to Lena who was now sitting on the hood of her car popping pretzels into her mouth as she wiggled her eye brows. Heidi rolled her eyes but walked up to her, hips swaying before taking her face I her hands and pushing her lips against hers, much to everyone's shock. "Happy now?" she turned to me with a smirk, her fake accent shining through "but of course, I now have something to return to." She hopped off the car and smacked my mate's ass before climbing into the car where her sister sat smirking. Her voice flowed out the open window "your mate will be mine someday Isabella." I couldn't stop the snort and gave Heidi one last kiss before following and climbing into the front seat. The Cullen's climbed into their own cars without a word, but I caught Rosalie's smirk and Kate's fury. We didn't speak until we hit the highway. "was that necessary?"

"necessary? No. Entertaining? Absolutely." I rolled my eyes with her sister, "you have your gear?"

"aye, in the trunk."

"good." The rest of the ride I spoke quietly with Jane as Lena fell asleep only waking long enough to board one of the private jets with her stuff. I watched her pop pill after pill, flying was not one of her favorite things considering she did it so often. She slept the entire plane ride there. When we landed I was grateful the Cullen's did as I said and were already long gone heading for the Denali's place out in the middle of nowhere. We played our own part avoided the actual airport heading straight into the forest. along the way we did catch a few vampire scents so it was safe to say the Cullen's appearance was noted but they were long gone by the time we landed. We flashed through the trees heading the direction Tanya said before we left. Once we reached the clearing that held their house, well more like mansion we took off in separate directions to circle the house. When we met again we all noticed the scent was already to faded, most likely the followed the Cullen's and then took off immediately to report. "you think they'll show?"

"yah, they'll show." I pulled my shield around all three of us and we made our way to the door where Felix let us in. Everyone was gathered in the living room. Edward stood up as we entered, Rosalie rolled her eyes but sent me a smile so unlike her, and Kate still looked pissed. Tanya spoke up first "we caught a few different scents on the way up."

"ya so did we, they were close to the airport to, they must have followed you here then left to let Victoria know. You did bring the coolers from the plane with the blood correct?"

"yes but I don't know how long it will last, some of us need more than others." She gestured to Edward not seeming to pleased with him "he already had some."

"I need my strength up to protect my mate!" I was going to reply to his idiocy when Kate spoke up "are you seriously wearing swords? You know those will bounce right off of our skin right? How are you going to do your job if you don't even know that." Selena simply stared at her for a moment, her face impassive but her blinking eyes held pain before she turned to me "I will be at the tree line keeping watch." Her tone was quiet as she walked out the door. Jane went to snap at her before I put a hand on her shoulder shaking my head. She clenched her hands over and over as she glared the vampire down trying not to put her on the ground. More then a few on their side looked confused but I spoke up "alright, with my shield in place they won't know about us three here. We will be in the trees and will sense anyone coming before anyone gets close. We will be drawing them to the clearing so we have more room to move around them. I don't care if you guys go outside but I ask you stay together and close to the house, out of the trees." They all nodded though not looking happy. "how long do you think it will be?"

"I don't know, it depends how far she is. Everywhere we were sent she was no-where near, it could take some time. And she could send a few here and there to test a trap. Felix will deal with those." With that we walked out into the trees.

For the next three day, wave after wave of newborns showed up, but they showed up in small numbers. Three one day, 5 the next, 4, they were just testing them, and Felix disposed of each and every one, Jasper helped take out a couple as did Emmett and Tanya. We simply sat there in the trees though, shielded from all. Lena did disappear for an hour and came back munching on chicken nuggets. She shrugged at my look with a "what? Some of us have to actually eat Bella." She disappeared again to throw the trash away before joining me again. And then we heard it, not 4 or 5 or even 6 vampires, the forest trembled with the force of their running, animals scattered. "Lena?" she put her hands to the ground, "they are still at least 50 miles out Bella." I froze at not only her tone but the implications, that far out we shouldn't feel them yet. There has to be around 100 for it to be noticed now. "go." I uttered and they disappeared towards the house. I leapt up into the highest tree and crouched down to wait.

 **Rosalie POV**

God I was slowly going crazy. We were going on like day 5 or something, I don't even know anymore. Edward was going through the blood like a newborn and it wouldn't be long until we would need to just hunt. Though I do like the Volturi's idea of blood bags instead of hunting. Edward was bitching and moaning the entire time about his throat burning, about Bella, about protecting his mate, how he needs to talk to her alone after this without their presence, about us not bending to his every whim let alone agreeing with his idiocy. I was half way hoping he got himself killed during this mess. He wanted to know what everyone was keeping from him as if his gift gave him that right. He turned to his daddy who tried to order us to tell him what we were thinking about without him. Jasper has already stopped bothering trying to mess with their emotions. Esme hasn't really said much but still sides with them. I had learned Tanya and her sisters were denouncing ties to them as well. I'm honestly glad they didn't stand with them, I actually look up to Tanya a lot, not that I would tell her that of course, but she always took the concerns of her family seriously, she may be their leader but she never made a decision they didn't agree on. I am also glad Carmen and Eleazar weren't here in the middle of this mess. I shared an eye roll with an annoyed looking Kate before there was a soft knock on the door. Felix walked over from the window where he silently stood ignoring us all to open it. He shared a word with someone I couldn't hear before he moved aside for Selena to enter with Jane behind her. Their faces were blanker then usual but I saw the way Selena's crinkled in worry. All conversation dropped as she stepped in front of us running a hand through her silvery hair. She seemed to be looking for words so I took the time to actually take her in, Bella had called her sister so she was clearly important to her. She also had a sister bond with Jane, which was worrisome as is. Her hair was wind blown and down her back, but she started to wrap it in a tight braid as Jane spoke quietly with Felix again. Her eyes were violet yet I saw the red shards in them. Her skin was just as pale as us but it held the flush of her blood in the cold Alaskan air. She was thin but had the body of a fighter, she had to work out as her muscles flexed with each movement. Her body actually screamed assassin, all 5 feet and 8 inches. Her boots went to her knees and had a 4 inch wedged heel that was definitely metal. She wore a black shirt under a long leather jacket and tights that went into her boots, her legs were strapped with knives similar to the twin swords she had on her back. And my thoughts echoed Kate's earlier words, what was she thinking? As a Volturi guard she had to know better, unless they were decoration but why. Her eyes darted around the room but refused to land on my cousins. I brought my eyes off of the weapons she wore as she spoke, her voice soft, "they are close." Everyone tensed and Jasper turned his soldier on "how many?" She met his eyes, "more than we thought."

"how far?"

"now? Probably about 20 or so miles out. At least 100 of them."

"so what do we do? We didn't plan on this many of them?"

"we run obviously! We get back on that plane and go." She barely spared Edward a glance, "the plan has not changed." Kate steppe forward "so your just going to go out there and take on 100 newborn vampires? You'll die."

"possibly"

"Possibly!? Have you lost your mind?!" she tilted her head looking at Kate for the first time since walking in. "…I will not die." She stated as if that was to make Kate feel better about it. "but I have to go, they are almost her. Jane take the porch, take down as many as you can from there before hands on." She nodded and we all followed them to the porch, "I will not let someone die for me." Jasper uttered looking ready to jump in. She kept her eyes on the tree line "you leave this porch and I cannot promise to keep you alive."

"where is Bella? Is she safe? I should be with her. I-"

"am bait. You are to be here. Bella is much safer without having to deal with you." …I hope she was right, if anything happened to her…

The first newborns broke through the trees in a wave of about 20, their sights on us with fury. "well?" Jasper looked ready to head at them the closer they got. Selena unsheathe one of the swords from her back ignoring Emmetts utter of "were dead." She leapt over the porch railing standing there as they got closer and closer, and then she did it. she took the sharp end of the blade n ran it on the inside of her palm, there was blood instantly dripping through her fingers. We all let out a hiss, she wasn't to close to us anymore but the scent still reached us and it was better than any human, but we stood our ground, all except Edward who made a move before Kate pinned him to the wall. Carlisle and Esme took over reassuring him. "what's she doing?" It was jasper who answered in awe "distracting them. Newborns can hardly think straight in general, add blood to the mix, it's a frenzy. It will be their main focus."

"No, she will be their main focus." Kate uttered her eyes on her mate. And like a switch flipped their attention shot to her as she twirled the sword between her thumb and forefinger. And then she was moving, shooting across the field like a bullet. She swung that blade around expertly, and we all waiting to hear it bounce off of the diamond like skin only to gasp as it slid right through taking the closest vampires head right off. Vampire after vampire piled on top of her and she took them out like it was nothing, body parts were flying in all directions, she never stopped to check as moved from one to the other. The ones that took to the sides to get to us drop, screaming as Jane unleashed her gift on them. More newborns flew out of the trees heading for the now blood covered, I don't know what. But I know it was her blood that coated her skin. But she never faltered, not once did she stumble, and not once did she fall. She wiped blood from her eyes as the next wave crashed through hesitating at the scattered vampire parts that lined the ground. But they kept coming as we stood there in awe, as she had to be getting worn out. And then it happened, one was missed and managed to get around tackling her form the side, they went sprawling as his fangs entered her, her sword lost somewhere in the snow. She tried to reach one of the others, then a knife on her leg, but she couldn't do it. More then a few of us went to intervene went Jane beat us to it taking the vampires head. She clutched at her throat as Jane dropped the incoming vampires, "Lena I can't hold them all. Lena!" She stumbled to her feet blood dripping from her mouth as she held her palms out towards them. And then I saw the sparks, much like Kate's gift except these were red. And then they were flames, flames that engulf most of the clearing turning each and every last vampire to dust before our eyes. The ones that managed to survive ran, all but a few at the edge of the forest with one in the middle, Victoria. I let out a hiss but her eyes were on the woman who fell to her knees and was barely conscious. She leaned into Jane as Victoria made her way towards us slowly, a sadistic smirk on her face that showed just how unhinged she was. "looks like your out of steam my dear." She purred out only to scowl when Selena simply chuckled. "perhaps, but that doesn't really matter does it?"

"…I don't follow. You were sent here to protect them yes? It doesn't look like you can protect yourself any longer let alone them." She gestured to the vampires on each side of her "my friends here will deal with you guys, and I will deal with him." She pointed to Edward. "it won't happen." She threw her head back and cackled "oh? Are you going to stop me? Kill me?" Selena shook her head "no, your life is not mine to take." She sent her an amused smirk "then whose is it?"

"hers." The amusement faded from her face as she spun around, Bella appeared from thin air behind her, and blocking her exit. She held out her hands and the newborns just flew towards Jane and Felix for them to deal with, leaving her and Victoria to face off.

Jane and Felix dealt with the newborns easily as Selena stumbled to her feet, Jasper and I were about to go down there and help her but Kate beat us to it.

 **Bella POV**

I watched from the highest tree as Victoria walked into the clearing, newborns on each side as Lena Fell to her knees. And then I leapt from tree to tree until I was behind her. The shield I had so tightly wrapped around me fell as Lena pointed behind Victoria at me. she spun around with a snarl but I saw the fear in her eyes. "you!" we circled each other a moment before I spoke "you have broken many of Volura's rules Victoria." She snarled "this has nothing to do with the Volturi, I have a right to claim his life."

"you do. But you don't have the right to expose us." She looked around looking for any exit "just hand him over and we can end this." I met her crazed eyes knowing only one thing would really end this "tempting, but my orders are clear." We stared each other down for another moment, and then we leapt, colliding like thunder.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch 7** Rosalie **POV**

I admit I flinched when they collided, it sounded like thunder rolled with each and every hit. Bella moved almost to fast for even my eyes to follow. It was then when I truly felt the familial bond as I watched her trade blows with a crazed vampire out for her life, half tempted to jump in myself. And then I noticed it, the sounds were mainly coming from Bella landing her hits, the skin on Victoria cracking with each one, but Victoria hardly landed a hit on Bella at all. She would take a swing and while it looked like Bella blocked it, she never did so physically, _this must be her shield at work._ I could see a frenzied Victoria getting more and more frustrated with the fight, she took a leap at Bella who simply held out her hands, her shield expanded to a point where I swear I saw it shimmer and Victoria went flying. Bella Walked up to her slowly, her cloak blowing in the wind behind her and a snarl on her face, she looked every bit of Volturi as she placed a foot to her chest as she tried to scramble up. "a trial! I deserve a trial! Wait!" I saw the amusement fill Bella's eyes but it was accompanied by something cold and hard, her lips turned up into a smirk "look around you Victoria, do you see the ashes of your army? There was your trial."

"No wait! You can't!"

"I can. And I will." Her foot pressed down harder and I heard the cracking from the porch "as Volturi Princess, daughter of Marcus Volturi, for your crimes-"

"what crimes?! Technically I didn't break the law-"

"you created an army to take out another coven. Who is to say the Volturi would not be your next target hmm?"

"I wouldn't-"

"then of course there was the whole near exposure thing, I mean death after death, missing person after missing person. The sloppiness alone was a crime Victoria." Her tone took on a joking tilt as she stared down at her. "finish this." my eyes shot to the girl now wobbling on her feet with Kate's help, blood dripping down her body, her small murmur sounding tired as hell. Bella's eyes softened as she took in the girl before turning back to Victoria her own voice soft "I sentence you to death." With a quick movement she took Victoria's head before she could utter another sound. She took out a match and threw it down on her before flashing to Selena and Kate, Jane was now looking her over in a panic. "I'm fine Janey" she murmured half unconscious. "Lena, you need to feed" she murmured, "we, only brought, animal blood." Kate snarled out her answer partially in annoyance and partially in fear "then that's what your drinking."

"I-Cannot." And then she passed out, had it not been for Kates grip on her she would have hit the snow covered ground. Kate swept her into her arms bridal style, not at all concerned with the blood that now covered her "I will force it down her throat If I have to." She grumbled and Bella's lips twitched before she sighed "she can't have animal blood Kate." They turned and made their way up the porch ignoring Edwards lecture to Bella, I doubt anyone but Esme and Carlisle heard a word he said. "she will get over whatever her problem is with it-"

"No Kate, she literally cannot have animal blood, it will do more damage than good." It was Tanya who stepped forward with a soft glance at her sister "then what do we do?" Bella ran a hand through her hair before turning to Jane who was showing more emotion than I thought possible as she stared at her sister in worry. Jane turned to Tanya "is there a blood bank anywhere near?"

"…not in Denali, but there's one in Fairbanks." Bella shook her head "it might be easier-"

"she would never forgive herself." Jane interrupted, "I'll go, I'll go get her the blood while you get her cleaned up and she can rest." Bella looked like she wanted to argue, "it's the best option Bella and you know it." her jaw clenched but Jasper spoke up "me and Alice will go with her. We can carry more back and it will be safer, in case there are more newborns out there."

"I will go to Princess." Felix bowed.

"fine, go." Jane nodded and with one last look at her sister they disappeared through the trees. Bella looked like she wanted to take her out of Kate's arms and Kate looked ready to rip anyone who touched her apart so I stepped forward "we can't just stand around out here, you heard her we need to get her cleaned up and warmed up. I assume she feels the cold?" I asked Bella and we all turned to her "…yes, yes she does. Inside." Once inside "the bathroom?" Tanya pointed her in the right direction "I'm going to run it as hot as it will go, Kate we need to get her clothes off-"

"I will handle it!" she held her eyes daring her to argue "do not touch the blades on any of her weapons" she warned but otherwise seemed unfazed by the attitude. They disappeared and I heard the water turn on, I heard Kates quiet gasp and wondered if it was a good idea for her to be in there. "what happened to her?"

"you will need to ask her." with those words Bella joined us in the living room looking exhausted for a vampire. I took her in noticing a few cracks here and there but nothing that won't heal with a little blood. I grabbed one of the few blood bags left and tossed it to her, she rose a brow but I dared her to argue with a glare. She rolled her eyes and downed it before gagging "that, is so disgusting." I shrugged and plopped down onto the couch "is she going to be ok?" she nodded "she needs blood, but the hot water and rest will help until then." I nodded before asking what we were all thinking "what is she?" without missing a beat "Vampire." I rose a brow and she smirked because she knew I saw the truth in her statement. Irina didn't though "but she has blood in her system, her heart beats."

"yes, that's why she needs human blood and not animal. The animal blood clashes with her system and makes her really sick, she's tried." I know Kate was listening to every word as we discussed her mate. "if she is vampire how is that possible?" Bella pursed her lips for a moment probably thinking if she should answer or not. She pulled out her phone to check something and typed a quick message before taking a seat on the couch next to me, "Selena is half vampire and half human." Gasps filled the room "how is that possible?" She went to answer Tanya when Edward spoke up "she's an abomination! That's not right Bella! She's dangerous and-" Bella silenced him with a laugh "I am well aware of how dangerous she is Edwin." She sent him dangerous smirk "and now so do you, you did see what she did to an entire field of newborns right?"

"even the more reason to deal with her now while she is unconscious!" Carlisle stepped forward his own sneer on his face, a snarl echoed through the house from the bathroom. Bella however didn't seem fazed, "sure, first you have to get through Kate of course, and I have a feeling if you tried that then Tanya and Irina would get involved before you even made it to her. Then of course you have to get through me, and I highly doubt that is going to happen. But let's say you do, Rosalie would surely rip you apart for it, Emmet would help obviously, it's his mate. Let's say you get to her though, Jane would certainly avenge her sister. And then you need to let Caius know you killed his eldest child of course." Her tone was as if she was speaking about the weather but I saw it click in their eyes that they would not make it out alive no matter what if they tried. "Tell me Carlisle, do you want to call Caius and tell him you killed his daughter? Or maybe I should call him and tell him that you just threatened the life of one of Voltura's princesses." His mouth flopped opened and closed with Edward, how I ever looked up to that man I will never know. Esme stepped forward "whoa there Bella, hun he was just trying to be safe, he isn't threatening anyone." We all looked at her like she was an idiot "there is a room of witness who would say otherwise Esme." Edward spoke with a snarl "enough of this Bella! What happens when she turns that little gift onto you!" she leaned forward putting up one finger "we both know that isn't some little gift," a second finger "my shield can and would block it," third finger "Lena is nothing like you, she would never turn her back on those she calls family when it is no longer convenient for her." I flinched at that as Emmett wrapped an arm around me from the other side. "she isn't your family! This-this is your family! I am your mate and I-" she pinned him against the wall her hand squeezing his throat, "ah, silence." I murmured. "there are two people in this entire house I call my family, you are neither of them. My sister is currently unconscious in another room after risking her life to defend your sad excuse of one. My mate is halfway across the world, so I am a bit frustrated, I advise you keep your thoughts to yourself and your mouth shut. Or all of this will be for nothing when I rip you limb from limb."

I dropped the annoyance to the floor not bothering to hide my amusement as he stumbled for his balance, his daddy helping him straighten up. I ran a hand through my hair as I heard Lena stir a little in the other room. The water shut off as I took a seat next to Rosalie, that alone putting a scowl on his face. She bumped my shoulder "you good?"

"yah, she barely touched me, all healed up." I sent her s smirk before turning to Emmett "that gift of yours is something Bella. It has expanded a lot since your turn."

"thank you."

"how far does it go if you don't mind my asking?"

"hmmm, I could probably cover this house in it without having to try to much, anything more and I need to focus on it."

"wow that's-"

"why the Volturi turned you!" I turned to Carlisle "Bella they are using you for your gift!"

"No they aren't, they turned me because I asked, and I am mated to a member. I think it's funny you think you are so much better than them considering."

"…considering what?" he sneered and I rose a brow, "a mind reader, a seer, an empath, the fucking hulk and a lie detector." Emmett let out a chuckle at the name while Rosalie backhanded my stomach for hers. "Speaking of a lie detector, Rosalie what do you detect every time Edward calls me his mate." She looked at me before turning to him, her face expressionless "lie."

"hmm must be why you never told me about her gift huh Edward?" He sputtered for an answer before I waved it away "no matter." I turned my attention to Kate as she walked in holding Lena now in some sweats and a hoodie, still unconscious. Kate's face was still hard but her eyes were a bit softer as she looked down at her in worry. Before turning to me "she will be ok?"

"yes." She nodded as Edward spoke "why do you care, she is Volturi, they killed your mother or have you forgotten." Her eyes hardened "I haven't forgotten anything child. But she did just risk her life for ours." She tried to play it off setting her on the empty couch across the room and throwing a blanket over her. I watched Lena shiver from my spot as Kate started a fire in the fire place before turning to me "she is really half vampire and half human?"

"she is."

"how old is she?"

"1300."

"…she's older than us, she is almost as old as the Volturi." I nodded knowing where this is going "with that gift why does she follow them?"

"she is Caius Volturi's daughter."

"she does their bidding because of the bond? She could easily take them with that gift bond be damned! She enjoys being a monster!" I turned to Edward once more, "no, she is Caius Volturi's daughter." He looked disgusted but confused until Tanya spoke up shocked "half vampire, she doesn't just share the bond with him, he is her actual father?"

"correct."

"he raised her?"

"he did."

"he raised a monster, just like him."

"…perhaps, or perhaps just like her, he got his soul back when she was born."

"what do you mean?"

"I mean that man would bend over backwards for her, do anything and everything for her and his grandkids. He isn't the same Caius you once knew, not to say he wouldn't kill each and every single one of you, but he would need a reason to do so." Most of the room seemed to be thinking to through as I sent a group text to the Kings, letting them know the situation. "those kids are hers? So they are also half human half vampire?"

"for the most part."

"and her mother?"

"….did not make it through her birth. But she shares the bond with the Queen."

"she killed her birth mom!" I rolled my eyes "yes Edward, like a lot of human babies also do unfortunately. And shut up, it is already enough of a sore spot for her!"

"it should be! She-" I didn't have to wrap my hand around his throat because Kate beat me to it, I saw him convulsing from her gift as she shocked him. "open your mouth about my mate again and I will take your head and shove it up your ass." I admit even my eyes widened with everyone else's, but theirs was of shock as she said mate. Were me and Rosalie really the only ones who knew? It was so obvious.

 **Selena POV**

I woke up just in time to hear her threaten the boy through a pounding headache, the word mate standing out clear as day. I let out a groan as I tried to roll over only to realize I was on a couch, I almost rolled off had it not been for the ice-cold hands catching. Opening my eyes they lock onto her dark gold ones, dark enough to know she was fighting her emotions. She gently pushed me back onto the couch until I was able to sit up. Clearing my throat I try not to wince as she flashes back across the room next to her coven, I pull the blanket tightly around me as a shiver racks through. I closed my eyes tightly as my head started to swim and vision blurred. "Lena?"

"I am fine Bells." I opened my eyes "where is Jane?"

"finding you some blood." I nodded my head, I wanted to argue, to tell her I would have made it back to Voltura. I also knew it would have been a lie, my head was spinning, I could feel myself healing but I could also feel my heart struggling to keep up the fire in me just not able to ignite. "Victoria?"

"dead."

"good. So we return home after Jane gets back and I am healed?"

"aye." I watched a few of the Cullen's and Denali's share a look, Kate's own face hardening. "so your leaving? Just like that?" I met her eyes but Bella answered her own tone hardening "our job is done. And last I checked you're not exactly our biggest fans. We appreciate you letting us use Alaska, Victoria is no longer a threat to your…family. We must return home."

"you mean you were ordered to return home." She snarled and I admit, it was hot. I decided to quietly intervene as I met her eyes "no, as in we have no reason to stay." Her eyes widened before she turned her expression impassive as she looked away and damn if it didn't hurt like hell. I licked my lips to say more but the door opened up and my sister walked through followed by Felix and a couple Cullen's. "Lena!" I let out a chuckle as the tiny blonde flew into my lap and ignored the light growl from the tall blonde across the room. "I am fine Jane I promise."

"are you sure? Did you heal? Here drink this." She practically shoved a blood bag in my face. Most eyes in the room darkened as I bit into the bag, my fangs piercing it easily. The blood flooded down my throat and it took everything in me not to moan at the taste, I felt my heart stutter a bit before picking up to its normal rate. I let out a sigh as I finished my last swallow and rolled my neck around. "better?"

"much, is there more?"

"yes we filled the bags there. So drink until you heal and the rest for the ride home." I nodded and

turned to Felix and the two Cullen's Jasper and Alice "thank you as well, the Volturi is in your debt for

this." They looked shocked but nodded, the pixie even sent a small smile. Edward stepped forward and

his voice was really starting to annoy me "and when can we collect on this debt?"

"you? never. My debt is to them and them alone."

"We are a coven-"

"Are you?" I semi snarled and his eyes darkened as he took a step towards me only for Jane to step

between us. "Enough!" she barely raised her voice but it was enough for me and Jane to know she was

annoyed "Bella-"

"No, you shut up." She slowly rose from her seat "you have been nothing but a pain in my ass since the

day I met you. You are an arrogant, ignorant, masochistic 17 year old daddy's boy stuck in the body of a

vampire who thinks his little gift makes him special. You once told me that vampires were soulless

monsters, I didn't believe you then, and I still don't. But I believe 100 percent that you Edward Cullen

are most certainly soulless." She then turned to me "would you make it to the plane?" I nodded my

head slightly afraid to say anything more. "great. You can heal on the plane then." She turned towards

the four Cullen's I may be able to stand. "I am afraid I am going to put a rush on your decisions as the

plane will be leaving shortly."

"what decision?" The doctor demanded but she never took her eyes off of the two couples. Rosalie

stepped forward first her face annoyed yet determined, her mate took one of her hands in hers in

support. She met her sisters eyes, "we would like to accept the offer Marcus made us. And I-would like

to get to know my sister better." I watched her send Bella a genuine smile to which she sent one back,

her ruby red eyes glossing over in tears she would never cry. She gave a curt nod as the Dr once again

stepped up "what the hell are you talking about, what offer Rosalie." He growled out her name causing

Bella and her large mate to tense up. "I have been offered a place with the Volturi, and as you just

heard, we have accepted."

"your joining the Volturi guard!?"

"no Edward, I am joining the Volturi."

"that's the same thing! You think they won't force you to work for them! Just stay there for free!?" Bella

snorted, "as a Princess of Voltura, if she does not wish to join the guard then she doesn't need to."

"you would join those monsters Rose?" She turned to the shocked woman, the one who I had heard say

very little and with a voice as cold as ice "you would defend the actions of a monster Esme." With no

other words she dragged her mountain of a mate over to where me and Jane sat. "we are ready when

you guys are." Bella nodded and spoke before Carlisle could interrupt again "Alice, Jasper?" They looked

to each other with wide eyes before Jasper spoke up "we haven't exactly made a decision yet." Bella

nodded "very well, call-"

"what the hell is going on here!?" The entire room turned to Edward at his outburst, not from fear but

from shock as his voice came out just like a child going through puberty's temper tantrum when his voice cracked. I pursed my lips together to keep myself from laughing, most of the room doing the same thing. Bella rose a brow as her lips twitched "Alice and Jasper have been asked to join the guard-"

"they would never do that!" With my own tired sigh I rise to my feet with Jane and Felix's help, "I tire of this Bella. We will be at the plane." She waved it off "as have I, let's go. Let me know if you decide to join us in Italy." She turned with us to leave when the little one spoke up "Bella wait!" She turned slowly to them "we don't know if we want to join the Guard, but can-can we return with you to Voltura? I would still like to catch up, and maybe make up our lost time." Her head tilted and I watched her fight off her own smirk "as you wish. We leave now though." They nodded and without another word we walked out of the house ignoring the three idiots yelling after their lost family members, my smirk matching Bella's. Not only had we won this battle, this nonsense with Victoria but she had managed to completely destroy the Cullen Coven without actually killing any of them…yet. We had won, but this did not feel like a victory to me, not as I turned away with the look on Kate's face burned into my memory, a look I won't be forgetting. One of betrayal.

 **Bella POV**

Weran through the trees in silence as fast as we could not wanting to take a chance that he would follow. Part of me was glad his voice faded into the wind the farther we go, part of me was hoping to hear that blonde bitch coming after us, coming after Lena. I spared a glance at the woman who ran beside me and flinched at the pain in her eyes, her expression however was emotionless and blank. We made it back to the plane in record time and had the pilot take off immediately. I fell into my seat with a sigh, Lena and Jane doing the same. Jasper and Alice took up some seats in the back as they whispered to each other. Rosalie took the seat next to mine as she spoke quietly "are you alright?"

"as alright as I can be." I uttered. "think of the bright side, you will see Heidi in no time" she sent me a smirk as my face lit up with a smile thinking about my gorgeous mate. Her chuckle brought me back to the now, "why did you chose to come back to Voltura?"

"I meant what I said, I want to know you, this new real you. Besides, I stayed with the Cullen's for two reasons, Carlisle did save my life, and they became family. That, that isn't a family anymore." I nodded my head wondering if it ever truly was one, Edward gets what Edward wants whether it steps on his 'family' to get it or not. "Will you be joining the guard?"

"…I would prefer not to. As would Emmett, at least not right now." I nodded my head in understanding she continued "that's not to say I wouldn't mind lending a hand here or there with my gift." I sent her a smirk and repeated my earlier words "a walking lie detector." Her hand once again came down on my stomach and I had to chuckle. "Jokes aside Rosalie that would be very helpful when it comes to interrogations."

"I figured as much, put me in a room with Emmett and if he doesn't scare the information out of them, I'd be able to tell."

"fair enough. I will let the Kings know. Marcus will be pleased you are returning with me." Her face softened slightly and she nodded. "Bella…" I turned to face her surprised at how open she looked "Yes?"

"…I am truly sorry." Raising a brow "for not only what my br-what Edward did to you but also how I treated you back then." I admit my eyes widened and I caught Lena looking our way. "I-appreciate the apology Rosalie. But I have a question for you."

"ok?"

"when I was human, did you feel the familial bond we share?" God I hated how quiet and timid my voice sounded but I had to know. "honestly? No. I felt…I didn't like you, and definitely not who you were with him. But you were still family and I felt that. But not to the extent of a bond." I let out a relieved sigh I didn't know I was holding in knowing she didn't feel it and still treated me that way. "My turn." I turned to face her again "Is she going to be ok?" she gestured to the silver haired woman across the way now staring into space. "honestly? I don't know."

The rest of the plane ride was silent minus the small whispers from the couple in the back. I closed my eyes and got the closest to sleep my vampiric body could get until the tires hit the runway. There was already a car waiting when we exited the plane and a few of Volturi staff taking the few things we had with us. As soon as we were in the car the 'Cullen's' phones went off, with nothing more than a glance they all turned them off. We drove in just as much silence as we flew there in until we hit the parking garage under the Castle. "Bella?"

"Yes Alice?"

"…is Heidi really your mate?"

"she is." I didn't look to her yet but a smile lit my face at the thought of seeing her again soon. I felt her nod "you're a Volturi Princess?"

"I am."

"how?"

"I share the familial bond with Marcus just like I do with Rosalie."

"That means Rosalie would share it with Marcus as well?"

"it would." Her eyes shot to her sister in shock, "you are really a Volturi Princess then Rosalie?"

"Apparently" the blonde grumbled clearly fighting the thought as we pulled into a spot. The doors opened for us and I barely had my feet on the ground before red hair blocked my view and a hard body collided with mine. My arms wound around her waist tightly as I inhaled her intoxicating scent, her own arms wrapped around my waist just before her lips attached to mine. I moaned against her as her tongue pushed past my lips and swirled around mine. When she finally pulled away she leaned her forehead against mine "I missed you." she murmured "I was only gone a little over a week love." As soon as her eyes narrowed "but I missed you to, so much."

"better." I smirked against her lips once more. A throat cleared "as much as I enjoy watching two lovely ladies making out, can we please get this rolling so we can update the kings and I can go to bed." I sent a quiet apology to Selena and signaled the guard to grab our things. We all made our way down the hallway to the Throne room smiling at the welcomes back. Heidi's hand squeezed mine, when I met her eyes she silently asked about Lena with a look. I shook my head letting her know we would talk later before sparking the half human a look myself. She appeared better physically as she wasn't liming anymore but she looked exhausted and her eyes were dull compared to the spark I had grown used to. We were barely through the door before Athenadora was down the stairs checking on Selena and Jane. She may not have given birth to them but they were still her world. Caius wasn't much better, he was just better at hiding it as he scanned them from his seat. Marcus did the same as he looked towards me and Rosalie, though I could practically feel his shock that she was here with me. I sent him a small smile as we approached the thrones and Aro stood up, "ahh my dears you have returned, and with good news I have heard?"

"Yes Aro. The vampire Victoria has been dealt with, as have her army."

"Wonderful! And the Cullen's and Denali's?"

"Did their part and stayed out of the way. They all still live." I swear I saw disappointment enter his eyes for a split second before I continued "Rosalie and Emmett have agreed to join us here in Voltura, though not as guards they still offer some assistance in interrogations."

"Splendid! Welcome to the Volturi young Rosalie and Emmett. I am pleased to see Marcus's family growing. And we all appreciate any and all assistance you grant us, it will surely come in handy." They both nodded their thanks "Ah and we must have a ball!" They turned to me confused so I sent a smirk, "to welcome the new Volturi Princess." Her eyes widened and I could see it made her a bit uncomfortable so my next words were for her ears only "it is not as bad as it sounds I assure you Rose." Relief entered her eyes and she nodded as I turned back to Aro. "I have also offered Alice and Jasper Cullen a spot on the guard with my father's permission. They have yet to decide but would like permission to stay in Voltura for a while." His eyes showed amusement and understanding, he knew exactly what I was up to "Granted. It would be a pleasure to have you two as guests, especially under less, taxing circumstances."

"Thank you Aro." Jasper responded. "Of course of course, now we have business to deal with and I am sure you would all like to rest after your return flight, we shall speak on this ball another time. Dismissed." We all bowed and headed back out the doors. "Alright, I am out, I will see you guys later."

"See ya Selena, make sure you keep feeding please."

"Yah yah." With that she walked off towards her room and kids. Jane sending a small smile before following most likely to make sure she makes it there without passing out. "Alright then, let me show you guys to your rooms, and then I would like to spend some…quality time with my lovely mate." They followed me without argument as I showed them to their rooms, I made sure they knew where mine was in case of anything and left them to their own devices for a while. The walk back to our room was silent as we walked hand in hand. As soon as we were inside and the door closed my back hit the wall and her lips attacked mine and we showed each other just how much we missed the other.

Hours later we were just lying in each other's arms when she finally voiced her concerns "Is Lena ok?"

"…I don't know. She was pretty hurt during the fight but she has been feeding regularly."

"and mentally?"

"what do you mean?"

"I mean I don't think I have ever seen her eyes so dull Bella. What happened over there?"

"nothing really? I think it is just the separation from miss Denali for one." I growled out her name still beyond pissed at the blonde bitch. "Heidi?"

"yes love?"

"has a vampire ever actually denied the mate bond before?"

"…not that I am aware of, but Lena is half human so it may be a bit different for her, maybe…easier."

"easier?" I snorted "you know what I mean Bella." I nodded an placed a soft kiss to her shoulder "I know I'm sorry. I'm just worried about her."

"I know babe, but remember this is Selena, she knows what she is doing, and she knows her limits."

"knowing them and abiding by them are two different things Heidi."

"…I know." We laid there for a while In silence "I think I am going to go check on her."

"of course. I have a pick up to do so I will see you later?"

"yup and we are going out."

"we are?"

"yup, we are."

"what about-"

"I will deal with them later."

"well alright then. I love you." she placed a kiss to my lips before hopping up to grab her clothes and head for the shower. "I love you to." I simply watched her hips sway half tempted to join her but knowing it would be a bad idea if I wanted to see Lena. As soon as she walked out I followed suit and took a quick shower before getting dressed. I sent a quick message to Rosalie and Alice to see of they were doing ok before letting them know I wouldn't be seeing them for another day probably. I walked down the hall towards Lena's place knocking before opening it at her small grunt. I admit my eyes widened as I took in her form bundled up on the couch, her eyes were dull and hollow with dark circles underneath showing she hadn't slept at all. Damon sat next to her, his gaze focused on the tv but I could see the worry on his own face. The twins were on the floor with their scattered toys. "Lena?" she slowly turned her head towards me, the movement alone looking like it hurt like hell.

 **I apologize for my lack of updates and how long this took. I work In the mental health field and considered an essential worker so that has been my main focus. I have also been struggling with my own mental health recently so updating has been harder then usual for me. Thanks for the patience.**


End file.
